my never ending embarrassing life
by Uchiha Yuki-chan
Summary: CHAPTER TERAKHIR! Bagaimana akhir kisah hidup Sasuke? Akankah dia tetap jomblo dan dicap gay? Atau Happy ending dengan Ino? Apakah hadiah dari Sasuke untuk Sai? Semua akan terungkap di sini! RnR ya! :D
1. Chapter 1: Me and my Life

**Yukeh: **Ini fic request dari Ucha Ranger a.k.a. Sabaku no Azura a.k.a. Chatryne Bhrysaisz a.k.a. chatryne a.k.a. Abal! Puas lo, Bal? –nendang Ucha-. Oh ya, juga request dari Omoidani a.k.a. Dani a.k.a. My Mad Friend. Gak hanya buat Ucha dan Dani, buat semua deh ^^ terutama buat pencinta SasuIno dan Pembenci SasuSaku :D Okeh, Happy reading ^^

**-oOo-**

**My Never-ending Embarrassing Life © Yuki-chan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: K+**

**Pairing: SasuIno, SaiIno**

**Genre: Humor/romance**

**-oOo-**

Aku memasuki ruangan kelas dengan langkah gontai. Atasan seragamku pun tak sempat kurapikan. Dasiku pun tertata dengan begitu semerawutan. Sedangkan kedua mataku sudah kupastikan, pasti bengkak dengan ukuran wah!

Sudahlah. Meski penampilanku segembel dan segelandangan apapun, tak kurang yang menyukaiku. Aku terlalu PD? Emang!

"Sasukeee!!!"

Bugh!

"AW!" Aku mengaduh kesakitan campur marah campur karena nyaris kena serangan jantung dadakan saat mukaku yang emang udah lebam, sekarang kena tonjok dari seseorang yang bahkan belum sempat ku lihat siapa dia.

Aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku karena terjatuh. Kurasakan punggungku rasanya mau patah karena tadi aku dengan begitu kerasnya menabrak pembatas balkon kelas.

Oke, hari ini emang hari tersialku! Biar nanti ku catat dalam buku diaryku.

"Sasuke!! Lihat!! Lihat!!"

Suara yang terdengar sangat mengganggu itu akhirnya terdengar juga olehku. Saat aku menatap depan, sosok pendek, rambut kuning khas duren, jaket oren yang menutupi seragam buluknya, dekil, bodoh, ingusan, kere, miskin, oke, maaf, aku terlalu sebal sama dia.

"Kau kenapa memukulku?!" tanyaku garang sembari mengusap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirku.

Melihat mukaku yang garang dan seperti siap makan orang, bukannya takut ato apa, dia malah hanya meringis. Sudah kuduga…

"Tadi anggap aja sebagai ucapan selamat pagi," ujarnya dengan alasan yang bahkan di otak orang gilapun, tak akan mampu diterima.

"Nanti aku akan membunuhmu sebagai ucapan selamat siang," dengusku muak.

"Ahahah, Teme, kau bisa aja deh," ujarnya sembari kembali meringis, tanpa sekalipun peduli dengan muka ku yang pasti sekarang tambah lebam dan biru. Sudah cukup tadi pagi aku kena tonjok Itachi karena ketahuan mau bakar video 'biru' nya. Tanya kenapa? Iseng aja! Aku suka jika kakakku menderita!

Aku melangkah masuk ke kelas dengan sebelah tanganku diseret kuat oleh Naruto. Otakku langsung membayangkan adegan seorang budak hina yang diseret paksa majikkannya dengan tujuan untuk dijual. Huh…

"Lihat! See? You see it? You are not blind, aren't you? Can you spell it correctly? What does it mean?" ujar Naruto yang pada intinya hanya bertanya 'Lo lihat?' sembari menunjuk ke arah papan tulis. Dan aku langsung melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh tangan Naruto.

Hanya ada tulisan, _Ulang Tahun seorang Seniman berbakat. March 17th, 2009. Come and Die. Just kidding. Come and Enjoy._

"Hah…gue ngantuk," ujarku sembari mengibaskan tanganku dari cekalan erat Naruto. Lalu duduk di bangkuku. Sudah kutahu, siapa _Seniman berbakat_ yang dimaksud di papan itu.

"Kok gak semangat, sih, Teme?" ujar Naruto sembari menyusul diriku dan langsung duduk di kursi di samping kursiku.

"Apa aku harus semangat pada tulisan yang bahkan udah ada di papan tulis itu sejak seminggu yang lalu?" ujarku muak.

"But March 17th is tomorrow, isn't it, Teme?" ujar Naruto dengan logat bulenya. Membuatku rasanya lebih baik ngomong ama orang Afrika daripada dia. Sumpah, medhok banget!

"Heh, pergi! Itu bangku Gaara!" usirku dengan mendorong bahunya.

"Emang kenapa? Lo ngomong gitu kayak Gaara pacar lo aja," ujar Naruto menantang maut. Tapi langsung nyengir begitu aku sudah siap melempar sepatuku yang udah terlepas dari kakiku.

Aku tak menghiraukannya. Aku langsung menaruh kepalaku ke atas meja, dan langsung menutupi wajahku dengan sebuah buku tulis. Aku tak mau, pemandangan ketika seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertidur polos akan terekspos. Oke, aku kembali menjadi sangat PD.

**-oOo-**

"Sasuke-kun!!"

Aku mempercepat langkahku meski aku tahu ada orang yang memanggilku.

"Sasuke-kun!!"

Aku semakin cepat!

"Teme! I hear someone calling your name!" ujar Naruto sembari memaksaku berhenti dengan cekalan kedua tangannya di kedua kakiku.

Aku menunduk dan menatap dirinya yang sekarang berlutut di depanku. Kupasang wajah 'Plis deh, jangan lebay'. Oke, jadi nostalgia sama duo penyanyi cewek favorit Itachi.

"Sasuke-kun! Kya!"

Sudah seperti dugaanku, ternyata yang memanggilku adalah Haruno. Haruno Sakura.

"Eh, Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto sembari bangkit dan merapikan rambutnya. Dia tersenyum kepada Sakura. Tetapi Sakura malah sama sekali tidak menoleh kepadanya dan hanya menatap padaku.

"Sasuke-kun, nanti ke pesta Sai mau sama siapa perginya?" tanya Sakura dengan pertanyaan yang sudah ku dapatkan 5 kali dalam hari ini.

"Naruto," ujarku singkat. Dan membuat tak hanya Sakura, Naruto bahkan juga syok.

"Eh, Teme! Stop saying such fu*king stuff!" ujar Naruto. "Gue mau pergi ama Hinata-chan, kok! Lo pikir gue gak laku amat apa, ampe mau jadi gigolo?"

Aku menoleh Naruto dan memberi dia sebuah _death glare_. Gigolo? Apanya dariku yang mirip tante-tante?

"Yey! Jadi bukan ama Naruto yah?" Sakura melonjak senang. "Sama aku ya, Sasuke-kun!" ujarnya.

"Sama Gaara, kok," ujarku langsung ngacir begitu saja. Aku sendiri heran, kenapa harus dengan jalan menciptakan imej 'gay' pada alasanku saat menolak para gadis? Padahal sungguh, aku masih normal! Aku masih terkadang suka curi-curi nonton film blue milik Itachi!

"Teme, tunggu!!" suara cempreng dan tidak merdu itu kembali terdengar. Kulirik dia saat dia sampai di sampingku dan dengan nafas terengah-engah, dia berusaha mensejajari langkahku. "Lo napa nolak semua cewek yang minta lo jadi pasangan mereka?"

"Mereka gak benar-benar niat, sih," jawabku pendek.

"Hah? Bahkan acara niat terjun dari lantai dua yang hampir dilakukan si Riona lo anggap 'gak niat'?" tanyanya sok.

Aku diam saja dan terus melangkahkan kakiku. Percuma. Makin diladeni, makin susah buat mengakhiri.

"Apa…lo masih mengharapkan mantan lo?" ujar Naruto yang langsung membuatku kejedot tiang karena keseimbangan kakiku kacau ketika pertanyaan bodoh itu terlontar. "Sasuke, bukankah Ino udah sama Sai?"

Aku mengernyit sakit sembari mengelus dahiku yang terbentur tiang dengan keras. Aku mengernyit bukan karena sakit di dahiku. Bukan pula karena telingaku mulai terasa nyeri saat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Entah kenapa, dalam dada sini ada rasa gak enak. Ada rasa gak nyaman.

Ah, apakah Itachi sekarang kecelakaan?

Yah…doaku memang akan selalu jelek pada saudara kandungku itu!

**-oOo-**

Yamanaka Ino.

Bagus bukan namanya? Meskipun rada mirip nama binatang sih… Tetapi dia cantik, kok. Banget malah! Dia sungguh tipe cewek yang memerhatikan dunia trend dan penampilan. Tidak seperti aku, yang tidak peduli pada dunia trend dan penampilan. Trend apapun, gaya apapun yang sedang ngetop, aku tetep cinta kaos! T-shirt never dies!

Dia mantan pacarku. Dulu, waktu aku dan dia masih di kelas 2 smp. Meski itu sudah merupakan empat tahun silam, tapi aku masih terkadang suka…ah! Gak jadi deh. Gak enak aja kalo seorang Uchiha ngomong yang romantis-romantis.

Kami putus karena apa? Karena keegoisanku! Karena kekerasan kepalaku! Karena rasa sombong dan egoku! Karena aku merasa jenius, aku gengsi aja jika punya cewek bego macam Ino. Meski aku tahu dari awal kalo nilai Ino tak pernah lolos dari standar minimum di semua pelajaran, entah kenapa dulu aku toh menerimanya juga. Tetapi, satu hal yang membuatku kecewa!

Pada pelajaran biologi! Guru menerangkan tentang klasifikasi tumbuhan! Dan saat ditanya di diviso manakah tomat tergolong, masak Ino tidak tahu?! Itu membuatku kesal! Padahal dia tahu, aku sangat menyukai tomat! Bahkan pada awal-awal kami pacaran, sudah kupesan dia, jika dia ingin menjadi istriku kelak, dia harus bisa menciptakan berbagai masakan enak berbahan dasar tomat!

Untuk itulah, saat itu juga aku memutuskannya.

Nah, cara dan alasan putus yang aneh bukan? Maklum, waktu itu aku masih labil dan masih childish.

"Sasuke, ada yang nyari tuh," ujar Itachi dengan seenak keriputnya, membuka pintu kamar mandi saat aku sedang berdiri di bawah pancuran hanya dengan memakai boxer dan melamun Ino.

BRAK!

Satu kaca kecil yang tergantung di tembok meleset dari bidikan saat aku melemparnya ke arah Itachi. Kaca malang itu malah menabrak kaca besar di samping tempat tidurku, dan tentu saja, membuat kaca tempatku biasa merapikan penampilanku itu kini telah hancur pecah, dengan berbagai parfum dan alat dandan cowok yang tersemburat kemana-mana.

"PERGI LO, SETAN!!"

**-oOo-**

Aku sedikit terhenyak saat melihat siapa yang kini tengah duduk manis di sofa di ruang tamuku. Namun sebisa mungkin, kupasang wajah angkuh dan cool, dan menahan gejolak untuk berteriak dan meloncat girang.

"Sasuke-kun," dia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menghadapkan wajahnya kepadaku. Dia tersenyum manis. Maniiiissss banget.

"Ino," ujarku sembari melangkah maju dan duduk di sofa di depan sofa yang di duduki Ino.

"Apa kabar, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya.

Aku meneliti penampilannya. Dia menggunakan pakaian sedemikian modisnya. Sedemikian sesuai dengan yang sekarang tengah marak di dunia remaja. Sedangkan aku? Aku menunduk dan mengamati apa yang melekat di tubuhku. Hanya kaos oblong biru tua dengan sebuah celana selutut gombrong buluk warna biru muda.

"Baik," jawabku tenang. "Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanyaku to the point. Menciptakan imej seorang Uchiha yang 'anti nerima tamu'.

Sejenak aku lihat dia terkejut. Sebelah alisnya terangkat sedikit, tanda bahwa dia heran.

"Lho? Bukannya kau yang menyuruhku datang kesini?" ujarnya kaget. Lalu menyodorkan HP nya kepadaku. "Dari Naruto."

Ku baca inbox di HP Ino.

_Ino, Sasuke pengen ketemu kamu. Tapi dia hari ini gak masuk karena kena flu babi. Datang yah. keburu mati loh._

Aku menggeram kesal. Oke, akan kubunuh bocah tengik ini sebagai ucapan selamat malam.

**-oOo-**

**Malam Hari, di kamar Sasuke.**

**To: Gembel Busuk**

_Heh, elo kalo ngerasa cowok, gue tunggu di lapangan biasa sekarang juga! –bawa golok-_

Aku menggeram seraya melihat tanda 'sent' pada HP ku beberapa saat pesan duel maut itu ku kirimkan ke Naruto. Biar tahu rasa dia! Boleh-boleh saja jika dia berusaha mendekatkanku lagi dengan Ino, tetapi kenapa harus dengan alasan yang menistakan diriku?!

Ku dengar HP ku berbunyi. Segera ku sambar dan kutekan 'buka' saat ada pesan masuk di layar HP.

**From: Gembel Busuk**

_Ini siapa?_

Mukaku semakin menekuk. Sekarang dia dengan inosennya mengaku bahwa dia tidak mengenaliku? Tidak ingatkah dia siapa yang setiap hari membelikan makanan untuknya? Siapa yang selalu meminjaminya uang? Siapa yang selalu ngasih tumpangan pada dia? Siapa?! Inuzuka Kiba!!! Oke, gak nyambung. Aku tahu.

**To: Gembel Busuk**

_Calon penghuni surga yang kau aniaya_

_Brengsek! Fu*king asshole! Moron! Lo sok gak ngenalin gue lagi!_

Beberapa saat kemudian, ku dengar HP ku bergetar. Tanda ada sms masuk.

**From: Gembel Busuk**

_Brengsek! Fu*king asshole! Moron! -- surga mana yang mau nampung orang macam kamu?_

_Disini nomor kamu dinamai 'Gembel Busuk'_

_Jadi saya gak tahu kamu siapa_

Aku membacanya sembari sweat dropped. Kok Naruto namain kontak gue dengan nama yang sama persis ama yang gue pake buat namain kontaknya?

**To: Gembel Busuk**

_Bentar deh, kau siapa?_

Aku menunggu balasan sembari mengira-ngira. Jangan-jangan dia ini orang tua Naruto? Duh. Kalo mereka tahu bahwa aku adalah Sasuke, hancurlah harga diriku! Selama ini, aku kalo ke rumah Naruto selalu pake 'topeng'. Bersikap sopan santun, rajin, kalo makan pake table manner, kalo pulang cium tangan Om dan Tante. Kalo dikasih ongkos, bilang terima kasih.

**From: Gembel Busuk**

_Gue Yamanaka Ino._

_Elo?_

Saat itulah, aku rasanya melihat bulan jatuh tepat di atas kepalaku dan memendam dalam-dalam diriku ke neraka.

**tO Be ConTiNueD**

**-oOo-**

**Yukeh: Bagaimana? Baguskah? ^^ Mana yang lebih kentel, romance-nya atau humor-nya? T_T Saya sampe sekarang juga kagak ngerti cara buat ngebikin fic yang bener2 romance :o okeh, terima kasih udah membaca ^^ dan maaf kalo tingkah Sasuke disini sangat amat lebay, narsis, PD, dan sangat anti pada Itachi :D**

**Review, kritik, saran, pendapat, apapun asal bukan flame,**

**Akan sangat saya nantikan dan hargai :D**

**Someday, Sometime**

**~Yukeh~**


	2. Chapter 2: I Hate Sai

**Yukeh: Chapter dua! Yeah! Saya bela-belain ngerjainnya di warnet, neh! Komputer saya K.O. kena virus Sigh, belum lagi saya harus diceramahin Ibu saya akan biaya servis yang berulang kali Y.Y Tapi tak apa! Chapter dua ini untuk kalian semua! Pengorbanan saya telah saya lakukan demi kalian semua –lebay!-**

Makasih atas semua review dan dukungannya! Arigato!!

Met baca :D

Warning: Banyak kata-kata keras dan tabu dalam bahasa asing di sini yang disensor. Rated T udah wajar, kan? :3 bagi yang belum cukup umur dan anti ama segala umpatan dalam bahasa asing, silahkan pergi sebelum kalian ngasih flame ke saya XD

-oOo-

My Never-ending Embarrassing Life © Yuki-chan  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Rated: T  
Pairing: SasuIno, SaiIno, NaruHinata  
Genre: Romance/Humor

-oOo-

"Kenapa. Elo. Ngasih. HP. Lo. Ke. Ino. Fu*king. Assh*le!" Aku mencengkeram kerah seragam cowok sialan berambut duren busuk di depanku ini.  
"Eheheh…," ujarnya ketawa. Entahlah. Apanya dari ekspresiku yang kayak badut Ancol? Wait. Ancol itu dimana? "Kemarin Ino ke rumah gue, Sas. Trus, pas gue ngobrol ama dia, eh gue mendadak pengen boker dan yah…Hp gue otomatis gue tinggal dong. Dan gue…gak tahu…elo…sms," ujarnya kecut. "Ehehehe."

Aku melepaskan cengkeramanku dari lehernya. Bener sih, Naruto gak salah. Seharusnya yang disalahkan ya Ino. Kok bisa dengan lancangnya dia bales sms dari orang lain pake orang lain?

"Emang kenapa sih elo marah-marah?" ujar Naruto lagi. "Lo harusnya berterimakasih dong, secara tidak langsung, gue udah bikin kalian deket lagi!"

Aku menoleh dan memberikannya tatapan yang seolah berkata, "Deket lagi? Lihat wajahnya aja gue udah gak sanggup!"

"Gue udah ketahuan," ujarku lirih. "Ino udah tahu."  
"Hah?! Masak?! Ino udah tahu kalo sebenernya elo itu gay ama Gaara?!"

Oke, untuk kejadian selanjutnya, terpaksa tidak aku ceritakan. Nanti rate fic ini menjadi M. Bentar deh, fic apaan?

"Dia tahu siapa gue sebenernya," ujarku lesu.  
"Uchiha Sasuke?"  
"Bukan gitu, bodoh!" ujarku sembari mengeluh dalam hati. Kenapa Tuhan kejam sekali untuk membuat manusia bodoh macam Naruto untuk ada di dunia?

"Sasuke, entar lo jadi dateng kan?" ujar seorang pemuda berambut hitam pekat dan berkulit putih pucat. Eh, kok kedengeran kayak pantun yah?  
"Hn," ujarku menunjukkan ekspresi cool ku.  
"Oke," Sai tersenyum. Entah, mengapa ia selalu tersenyum sekalipun orang lain yang ia beri senyum jelas-jelas mau muntah melihat senyumannya itu. "Kedatanganmu akan ku harapkan."  
"Datang doang?"  
"Ama bawa hadiah dong."  
"Sudah kuduga."  
"Oke, jangan lupa ya."  
"Lihat tulisan pengumuman ultah lo di papan sampai 6 hari udah ngebuat otak gue ingat secara permanen," ujarku muak.  
"Ah, Sasuke pinter ngelucu," ujarnya sembari makin melengkungkan senyum.

"Oke, jangan lupa ya."  
"Why does this guy keep saying the same?" ujar Naruto sweatdropped.

Sai pun berlalu.

"Jah, gue kok gak ditanya bakal dateng atau enggak?" Naruto meringkuk di pojokan.

-oOo-

"Sasuke-kun!"

Oh, tidak! Aku tahu itu suara siapa!

Suara yang jauh lebih merdu dari suara vas yang pecah saat kemarin aku berusaha melemparnya ke kepala Itachi!

"Tunggu, Sasuke-kun!"

Aku menggeram. Sial, mengapa Gaara atau Naruto atau siapapun, tak ada di dekatku sekarang? Setidaknya aku bisa menggandengnya –bahkan memeluknya jika perlu- agar gadis itu langsung pergi karena imej gay yang aku ciptakan.

Bukannya aku tak mau bertemu dengannya karena benci atau apa, tetapi lebih tepat dikatakan bahwa aku tak mau menistakan diriku lagi di depan seorang Ino Yamanaka!!

Oh, jadi ingat kemarin malam. Imej Sasuke yang kalem dan senantiasa mengabdi pada bangsa dan negara, luntur sudah oleh tragedi sms itu.

Harga diriku yang terlalu tinggi, membuatku tak siap untuk untuk menatap wajah Ino sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Ugh! Sial, dia bisa menangkapku!

Perlahan aku menoleh padanya, dan yang terlontar dari mulutku adalah,

"Eh? Hehehe…"

Gila! Sasuke sarap! Batinku merutuki diriku sendiri. Plis dah, apanya yang 'hehehe'? Gak ada yang lucu!

Sebelah alisku mengernyit, menahan kemuakan akan komentar innerku yang gak penting itu.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanyaku sembari berdoa dalam hati. Demi keriput Itachi dan segala video bokepnya, semoga Ino tidak membahas masalah sms kemarin malam!

"Kau nanti jadi datang ke pesta Sai?" Tanya Ino.

Aku menghela nafas syukur. Untunglah…. Tetapi aku dapat menahan rasa muakku. Beberapa menit yang lalu Sai sudah 20 kali menanyakan hal yang sama. Dan sekarang ceweknya juga?!?!

"Um…lihat saja nanti," ujarku jual mahal sembari memasang ekspresi –yang menurut banyak cewek dan didukung oleh pengakuanku- cool andalanku.

"Kok lihat saja nanti?" Tanya Ino sembari memasang wajah cemberut.

Oh, cantiknya! Begitu kata inner norakku.

"Sasuke-kun gak punya pasangan?" sambung Ino kala aku tengah sibuk melakban mulut innerku agar diam.

Aku berhenti bertarung dengan innerku kala pertanyaan Ino tertangkap oleh telingaku. Punya pasangan?

Udah ada Gaara. Mauku menjawab begitu. Tapi aku memilih diam, daripada nanti kena labrak Temari. Kalo urusan labrak melabrak sih, aku sudah cukup direpotkan dengan Karin yang mampu berbuat brutal pada siapapun cewek yang kepergok berdekatan denganku.

Karena itu, aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Ino tadi. Bohong lah! Jangankan dapat pasangan, kepikiran buat datang aja belom!

"Oh ya? Siapa cewek yang beruntung itu?" Tanya Ino sembari tersenyum dan menepuk kedua tangannya. Berlebihan.  
"Tak kan pernah ada yang mampu menggantikanmu," ujarku yang direspon sorot terkejut dari Ino, "Karya, Lyla Band."

Dan Ino tertawa menyambut perkataanku. Sigh… Padahal aku serius.

"Hahaha…Ja-Jadi…," Ino mengambil nafas di sela tawanya, "Gembel Busuk kemarin itu kamu?"

Hanya ada satu pikiran di otakku kala itu.

Kenapa apa yang kutakutkan tak ada di awal, tapi begitu menusuk di akhir cerita??!?

Menyadari aku yang terdiam dan mati ketombe –basi jika mati kutu-, Ino tertawa, "Cie…Calon Penghuni Surga nih, ye!"

Alamak, sampai segitunya dia inget!

Akhirnya akupun ikut tertawa, sekalipun aku tahu, yang tengah kutertawai adalah kenistaanku sendiri.

-oOo-

Aku melihat tiap pernak-pernik dan benda yang terpajang di dalam toko ini. Berpikir dan mencari, benda apa yang kira-kira matching dengan seniman narsis macam Sai?

"I wonder what to give to Sai," kata Naruto dengan logat Inggris medoknya.

Aku memutar bola mata dengan muak. Oh ya, katanya dulu, 'These days, you'd be a great Idiot not to speak English.' Bah! Gak ngaca! Aku sendiri heran, sekalipun sudah berbicara dalam Bahasa Inggris, kok IQ dia tetap saja jongkok dengan nyamannya?

"Ah! Look!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Naruto menuju ke sebuah deret pakaian.

Dan aku tak sadar saat aku mengangakan kecil mulutku saat Naruto menunjuk sebuah atasan mini yang terbuat dari kain yang transparan. Dan dari teksturnya, pasti atasan itu langsung terlepas dari tubuh si pemakai begitu tersentuh oleh ujung jaripun!

"Sai must love being sexier with thi…"  
"Otakmu kemana, Naruto?" tanyaku memotong ucapannya, "Yang kau tunjuk itu adalah pakaian yang pantas dipakai oleh seorang pela-bla-bla-r!"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran, "But, he likes…"  
"Suka berpakaian kurang senonoh bukan berarti dia mau memakai pakaian begitu!" aku menunjuk pakaian panas itu, "Lagian, coba kau lihat harganya."

569.000 ryo (1)

"Pakaian itu terlalu mahal untuknya," sambungku.

Memang benar, toh? Selain senyuman, apa yang pernah Sai berikan pada kami? Huh! Apa nanti aku berikan senyuman terbaikku saja sebagai kado? Ah tidak! Senyuman terbaikku terlalu mahal dan juga hanya untuk CEWEK!

Aku dan Naruto kembali berburu. Setelah beberapa lama kami memutari toko itu, beradu pendapat dengan Naruto mengenai selera norak dan anehnya, sesekali melirik pajangan kaset DVD dan berniat membeli satu blue film untuk pamer ke Itachi, akhirnya aku mendapatkan barang yang akan aku berikan pada Sai nanti.

Tanya kenapa hanya aku yang jadi beli? Tentu saja karena Naruto itu childish dan merepotkan dan sok bener dan ngotot ingin membeli pakaian yang katanya anggun tadi. Tentu saja aku mencegahnya.

"I have my own way, dammit!" itulah katanya tadi saat aku bertanya mengapa ia tidak membeli yang lain saja.

"See you tonight, Sasuke," kata Naruto sembari melangkah masuk ke halaman rumahnya.  
"Hn," sahutku, lalu kembali berjalan sembari menghela nafas lelah.

Apanya yang see you tonight? Aku masih ragu, mau datang atau tidak. Apa kado ini sebaiknya kutitipkan saja?

Lamunanku buyar saat aku merasakan HP-ku bergetar dalam saku kemeja seragamku.

Sembari membuka inbox, aku kembali berpikir lagi, apa aku pantas untuk tidak datang sedangkan Sai sudah –terlalu- sering mengingatkanku untuk datang, baik secara lisan atau tulisan?

Kubaca sms yang baru kudapat.

Eh, ternyata dari Sai.

From: Di*kless

Sasuke, entar jangan lupa datang yah ^_^

AAARRRGGGHHH!!!

-oOo-

Aku melirik jam dinding di kamarku. Pukul lima sore, dua jam menuju pesta sang seniman! Bah!

Bukannya mempersiapkan segala sesuatu, aku malah bangkit dari ranjang, lalu menuju ke arah komputer. Setelah menyamankan diri untuk duduk di atas kursi, aku mulai mengkoneksikan komputerku ke dunia maya.

Dan website pertama yang langsung kutuju adalah Facebook!! Oh, Yeah!!

Setelah log in dengan mudah, di bagian home aku melihat status Itachi yang baru terupdate.

Sial, arigatomina(dot)com eror! DX –banting laptop-

Begitulah status yang terang-terangan mengatakan pada dunia akan betapa tinggi tingkat kemesuman Itachi.

Aku langsung memberinya komentar.

Untuk orang yang desperet akan bokep: Woi! Gue beli DVD terbaru Paris Hilton! –ngacung-acungin cover DVD depan mukamu-

Aku tertawa. Keras. Lalu terhenti setelah aku sadar bahwa sama sekali tak ada yang lucu. Sigh!

Setelah itu, aku mulai melihat komentar untuk statusku yang bertuliskan,

Hn.

Aku mulai membaca komentar-komentar untuk statusku.

Sakura Pinkerz: Kya! Sasuke keren!!

Karin Istri Sasuke: Sayang, apa itu 'Hn' artinya?

Dahiku mengernyit kesal saat membaca komentar dari Karin itu. Sumpah, sudah berulang kali kuperingatkan dia agar mengganti username-nya itu. Tak sekali dua kali aku mendapat ucapan 'Selamat menempuh hidup baru' atau 'Wah, ganteng sekali jodoh Karin' dan yang paling parah adalah 'Mau punya anak berapa?' dari teman-teman Karin!

TenTenTenTen: Yo, Sasuke (-.-)db –middle finger-

Snakey-Lucky-Orochy: -slurp- Hai, Sasuke.

Dan masih 26 lagi komentar hanya untuk satu kata, Hn.

Tentu saja, aku tak membalas semua komentar itu. Aku juga malas meng-update¬-nya. Aku langsung 'lari' ke wall. Begitu melihat banyak sekali wall yang belum kubalas dan aku juga sedang tak berada dalam mood untuk membalasnya, aku langsung beralih ke bagian photo dan melihat komentarnya.

Karin Istri Sasuke: Wa!! Keren sekali!! Aku cetak neh! XP

Sakura Pinkerz: Keren banget!! XD- tapi, anu, kenapa fotonya itu di kuburan?

Karin Istri Sasuke: Eh, Jidat! Dimanapun, Sasuke tetep ganteng!!

Dan 9 komentar lagi yang hanya berisi perdebatan antara Karin dan Sakura.

Aku mengacuhkannya pula, lalu beralih ke notification. Eh, ada Itachi yang nulis di statusnya. Hah! Tumben online sore-sore tuh orang! Aku langsung membukanya dan membaca balasan darinya untuk komentarku tadi.

Untuk adik munafik: Hah? Mana? Elu beli dimana?

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tanpa membalasnya, aku langsung log out.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada sandaran kursi sembari melipat tangan di dada. Kulirik ujung kanan bawah desktop, 5:20, masih sore.

Aku menegakkan kembali tubuhku sembari tangan kananku menggerakkan mouse dan mengklik short cut y!m. Aku langsung log in dan mulai meneliti siapa saja yang online. Dan aku langsung dengan nafsunya melakukan doube-click saat melihat Ino online! Waha! Jodoh gua kayaknya!

Sexyhottietomattie: Ino

Pen name-ku aneh? Emang! Dulu Itachi yang membuatkan ym-ku. Jadi jangan heran jika pen-name-nya se-ngeres muka pembuatnya.

On-I-No: Sasuke-kun! –loncat seneng- ol dimana?

Aku tersenyum. Segera saja, jariku kembali menari di atas keyboard.

Sexyhottietomattie: -loncat juga- di rumah. Kamu?

On-I-No: di rumah Sai, neh. Lagi Bantu-bantu buat entar malem, sambil nyolong-nyolong ol lewat HP :P

Setelah membaca pesan itu, aku menggeram kesal dan dengan sadar, kaki kiriku menendang kursi plastik yang berada di sampingku.

Kenapa Ino harus di rumah Sai? Kenapa gadis secantik dia harus bantu-bantu? Dan kenapa aku harus mengurusi urusan orang lain?!

Apa ini berarti, aku….. aku masih suk… Argh! Hell!!

Sexyhottietomattie: Oh… (-.-)p

On-I-No: Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?

Aku terundang ke conference oleh Naruto. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung gabung tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino tadi.

Let's-speak-English: Oi, Teme

Sexyhottitomattie: Good evening, Mr. Let's-speak-English my ass DX

Let's-speak-English: Hahaha…-lol-

Sakura-Shannaro: Akhirnya, gabung juga, Sasuke-kun! XD

Karin-a Kapoor: Diem, lo! Jidat!

Aku menghela nafas berat, muak! Mulai lagi! Aku terdiam sembari menunggu pertengkaran Karin vs Sakura usai, dengan browsing di Google.

Ngapain yah? Ah! Cari gambar wallpaper tomat saja!

Waktu terasa semakin berlalu, seperti kata Band Asing dari Asia, dan aku telah mendapat lebih dari sepuluh gambar tomat dan kusimpan dalam folder 'bokep, don't fu*king open' di my document. Setelah itu, aku kembali ke y!m.

Eh? Tampaknya perang telah usai.

Let's-speak-English: You're still there, Sasuke?

Sexyhottietomattie: Hn.

Let's-speak-English: What've you been doing?

Sexyhottietomattie: Hn? Ngerjain tugas.

Respectable Artist: Sasuke-kun, nanti datang, ya!

HAH?!?!

Mataku tak berkedip saat menatap pen-name 'Respectable Artist' itu. Setelah sadar itu siapa, aku langsung menjedotkan kepalaku di atas meja komputer di depanku.

Sigh…

Dia lagi! Kata-kata itu lagi!

Sexyhottietomattie: Hn.

Respectable Artist: Sasuke-kun, dan semua deh, aku punya tebakan.

Sakura-Shannaro: Apa, Sai?

Respectable Artist: Pukul berapakah saat jarum panjang jam di angka 12 dan jarum pendeknya di angka 7? Pukul 07.00 atau pukul 19.00, hayo?

Aku sweat-dropped. Dan aku yakin, yang lain –kecuali Sai- juga sweat-dropped.

Karin-a Kapoor: Garing amat, lu!

Sakura-Shannaro: Gak lucu!

Let's-speak-English: But I did laugh, though! XD

Sakura-Shannaro: whatever –slaps-

Dengan wajah gak niat dan bosan, aku mengetik balasan.

Sexyhottietomattie: Jujur saja, Sai. Kau mengajukan tebakan aneh ini untuk mengingatkan kami –LAGI, DAMMIT!- agar datang ke pestamu on time, kan?

Aku menyeringai. Pasti benar! Jelas banget!

Let's-speak-English: I hate you for being such a smartass like this, Sasuke. But, I'd agree with you XP Yet, I did laugh, though.

Respectable Artist: Hahaha, benar, Sasuke. Jadi, datang, ya! Jika kau merasa punya 'barang', maka harus datang, lho ^^

Kedua tanganku mengepal keras. Inilah poin lain dari Sai –selain senyumannya- yang amat kubenci. Ingin sekali kutonjok muka Sai di foto primary y!m-nya. Tapi kuurungkan, komputerku terlalu mahal untuk kurusak karena Sai.

Sexyhottietomattie: Shut the hell up, Di*kless –kill- DX

GUA BENCI SAI!!!!!!!!!!!

Respectable Artist: I wonder if you have one ^^

Jemariku menari di keyboard dengan nafsu untuk membalas ucapan Sai.

Sexyhottietomattie: See? You started it first! I do have!

Respectable Artist: Yeah? How small? Can it satisfy an ant?

Sexyhottietomattie: At least, I'm not used to wearing disgusting clothes like a cheap whore!

Respectable Artist: I'm a male and I'm not a whore XD

Sexyhottietomattie: Who said you were, fu*king pathetic di*kless?

On-I-No: O.o Sai? Sasuke-kun?

Mataku langsung menatap horor pada pen-name Ino! Sejak kapan…

Oh, Tuhan! Kedua kalinya aku telah bertingkah nista dan Ino mengetahuinya!

Sial, terlanjur! Semua kata-kata kotor sudah kukatakan pada Sai lewat y!m dan aku tak bisa menghapusnya! Hiks…harga diriku…

Sexyhottietomattie: Ino? Sejak kapan kau gabung? :3

Aku memberi emoticon yang jelas-jelas kontras dengan apa yang baru kukatakan pada kekasihnya.

Let's-speak-English: Since Sai and you started your horrible debate (-.-)

Di depan monitor ini, rasanya aku mau menangis darah!

Di*kless. Whore. Ino tahu aku mengucapkan kata-kata tabu itu pada kekasihnya!!

Mati aja, ah!

Sexyhottietomattie: Fuck it!

Setelah menuliskan kalimat terakhir yang gak lebih baik itu –dan memperbesar kemungkinan Ino makin ilfil padaku-, aku langsung log out.

Setelah mematikan komputer, aku beranjak dan berbaring di atas ranjang. Kutatap jam dinding di atas sana.

6.20.

Pergi, gak, ya?

-oOo-

(1) Anggap saja dalam kurs rupiah XD

Yukeh: Yey! Chapter dua udah selesai! Wakakak…saya ketawa sendiri pas baca adegan debat antara Sai dengan Sasuke! Hush! Saya sengaja menuliskannya dalam Bahasa Inggris biar kata-kata tertentu yang terlarang itu maksudnya tetap tersembunyikan bagi yang tidak tahu artinya XD Haha! Sai dan Sasuke cocok jadi teman? Atau musuh? Saya pikir mereka serasi *wtf?!* Hayo… menurut kalian, Sasuke nantinya akan pergi ke pesta Sai atau tidak? :3

Review, kritik, saran, pendapat, apapun asal bukan flame,  
Akan sangat saya nantikan dan hargai :D

Someday, Sometime

~Yukeh, a SasoSaku and SasuHina lover XD~


	3. Chapter 3: Confession

Makasih atas semua review dan dukungannya! Arigato!

Met baca :D

**-oOo-**

**My Never-ending Embarrassing Life © Yuki-chan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: SasuIno, SaiIno, NaruHinata**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**-oOo-**

Aku dan Naruto turun dari angkot begitu kami sampai di depan sebuah rumah megah. Iya, kami naik angkot dikarenakan mobil keluargaku dipakai Itachi yang -katanya- mau mengerjakan tugas kuliah.

Peh! Paling-paling juga ke rumah temannya untuk tukar koleksi DVD bokep! Menyebalkan!

Mobil Naruto? Ada. Tapi Ibunya telah melarang keras Naruto untuk membawa mobil, dengan alasan takut ada polisi di jalan. Entahlah, mungkin itu mobil curian atau Tante Kushina saja yang terlalu takut Naruto kena masalah dengan aparat karena dia belum punya SIM.

Malam ini aku memakai kaus putih polos yang kurangkap dengan jaket warna biru muda yang bagian lengannya kugulung hingga separuh pergelangan tangan. Celana jeans biru dan sneaker putih menutupi kakiku. Sebuah kalung aksesoris pendek bertali hitam dengan hiasan besi putih berbentuk $ -yang kuanggap sebagai inisial namaku- tampak melingkari leherku. Fiuh! Udah mirip Lee Min Ho, belum?

Dan Naruto? Dandanannya simpel saja. Kaus lengan panjang warna orange, jeans biru, sneaker biru muda dengan garis-garis hitam, kalung dengan gandul prisma lonjong biru, dan hand-band hitam di tangan kiri. Fiuh! Udah mirip anak Om Minato, belum?

Balik lagi. Aku dan Naruto berdiri di depan halaman sebuah rumah megah dengan pintu gerbang yang telah terbuka itu. Tak salah lagi, ini rumah Sai. Spanduk besar yang melintang di depan kami dan bertuliskan **"Rumahku di sini ^_^" **cukup mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa ini memang kediaman seniman narsis itu.

Oh iya, kenapa aku memutuskan untuk datang? Sebenarnya aku malas sekali menapakkan mukaku di sini. Ditambah dengan debat tak senonohku dengan Sai yang disaksikan Ino, membuatku ingin menghabiskan malam dengan menikmati tayangan dari DVD Maria Ozawa yang baru kubeli.

Oh, harga diriku benar-benar telah habis di mata Ino!

Tetapi pikiranku berubah saat Naruto menelpon dan memaksaku untuk datang, ditambah dengan rayuannya bahwa nanti teman-teman berencana akan melempari Sai dengan telur busuk sebagai ucapan selamat ulang tahun -inilah alasan terkuat mengapa aku datang-, diperparah dengan sms Sai yang bertuliskan **"Jika kau tak datang, t**_**hat means you're obviously di*kless**_**!"**

Coba baca lagi sms Sai. Gak nyambung, kan? Apa hubungannya datang tidaknya seseorang ke pestanya dengan punya enggaknya errr..._you know what_!

Untuk itulah aku datang. Dan soal pasangan, aku sampai sekarang belum punya. Biar saja, nanti aku seret cewek terdekatku untuk menjadi pasanganku.

Udah, ah! Bodo amat!

Aku dan Naruto mulai melangkah masuk. Banyak yang sudah datang ternyata.

"Naruto-kun!" sebuah teriakan lembut menyapa.

"Hinata-chan!" sebuah teriakan cempreng menjawab.

Tanpa pamit padaku, Naruto langsung berlari menghampiri gadis berambut panjang gelap di sana.

Bagus! Aku ingin masuk ke dalam, langsung melempar kado ke muka Sai, trus pulang!

Aku melanjutkan langkahku sendiri. Beberapa pasangan yang tampak bercengkerama di sepanjang jalan yang kulalui, tampak memerhatikanku. Mungkin mereka heran, mengapa tak ada gadis yang berjalan di sampingku? Atau lebih buruknya, apakah kabar bahwa aku _gay_ dengan Gaara itu benar?

Cuek aja dah!

Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan dan langsung menyambar satu tusuk dango dari meja hidangan dan langsung mencomotnya. Sembari masih mengunyah dango, kuperhatikan sekeliling. Sai di mana?

Sesaat kemudian aku mendapatinya berdiri dan berbincang bersama beberapa tau di dekat sebuah kue ulang tahun dengan dua buah lilin yang membentuk angka 18. Woah! Tua juga tuh anak.

Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Nih," ujarku sembari meletakkan kado dariku di tangannya.

"Kau datang juga, ya, Sasuke-kun?" Sai tersenyum.

Aku memutar bola mataku dengan muak, "Ya."

_Dan aku tak sabar untuk melempar telur busuk ke mukamu!_

"Haha, untunglah, kau memang benar-benar seorang lelaki ternyata."

Ya bokep, kenapa orang ini suka sekali menyinggung hal itu?

Kuputuskan untuk diam saja. Jangan sampai martabatku turun karena mulutku menyumpah-nyumpah di depan umum begini.

"Di mana pasanganmu, Sasuke?" tanya Sai dengan masih tersenyum.

Aku terdiam sembari memikirkan apa yang akan kukatakan.

_**Gak ada, aku berangkat dengan Naruto**_ bukanlah jawaban yang tepat.

_**Kau ini, **_**you are not only di*kless but also a gay** adalah respon yang dapat diduga dari mulut kurang ajar Sai.

Setelah mengunyah dango terakhir dan menancapkan tusuknya ke kue ulang tahun Sai -tanpa Sai sadari tentunya-, aku menjawab pertanyaannya, "Semua cewek di sini adalah pasanganku. _Got matter with that_?" jawabku dengan -terlalu- PD.

Dan tanpa berucap apa-apa lagi, aku beranjak dari sana dan menuju ke luar ruangan.

**-oOo-**

Kepalaku mendongak ke atas, menatap bintang-bintang yang berkelip -tak- indah sekali di hari ulang tahun Sai ini.

_**Kenapa bintang bisa berkelip, yah? **_Adalah pikiran ngaco dan tidak jelas yang sepat mampir di otakku.

"_Oh, Hinata, you are everything to me. Like there is no tomorrow if you re not by my side, Sweetie_," rayuan gombal dan basi dari Naruto terdengar olehku yang berdiri tak seberapa jauh darinya dan Hinata.

Aku memutar bola mataku dengan muak. Perasaan dulu Naruto bilangnya, _**Like there is no tomorrow if I don't eat any bowl of ramen**_.

Penjilat!

Lamunanku usai saat aku merasakan tepukan di pundakku. Langsung saja, aku tersenyum sembari langsung menoleh dan berucap, "Gaara."

Namun senyumku langsung pudar saat aku menyadari bahwa yang tengah berdiri di depanku adalah Ino!

.

.

.

.

.

Shit.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tampaknya kau dekat sekali dengan Gaara, ya, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino sembari meringis. Dan aku menangis -dalam hati tentu saja-. Ino adalah satu-satunya cewek yang aku tidak ingin dia berpikir bahwa aku _gay_.

Aku memberi senyum patenku, senyum yang selalu membuatku lolos saat berurusan dengan wanita, errr...terkadang juga lelaki.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ini, aku malah sibuk mengamati penampilannya dengan pandanganku. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menciptakan imej _pervert_ kala tatapanku menelusuri tubuhnya.

Malam ini, Ino memakai gaun terusan tanpa lengan -seperti kemben- berwarna biru muda yang menutupi tubuh hingga lututnya. Kakinya yang jenjang dihiasi oleh anggunnya _high heels_ dengan tali putih yang melilit rapi tungkainya. Sebuah aksesoris kalung mutiara tampak melingkari lehernya. Penampilannya itu dipercantik oleh rambutnya yang terkuncir rapi tanpa ada poni panjang yang menutupi mata eloknya.

"**She's fu*king hot!"** teriak innerku dengan amat norak dan _pervert_-nya. Sedangkan diriku tengah mati-matian menutup mulutku rapat-rapat agar tak ada setetespun liur yang menyelinap keluar.

Cantik sekali.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Aku lagi-lagi tersentak dari pikiranku saat Ino menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Ah? Ino, maaf," ujarku tersadar sembari menunjukkan senyum polosku.

Dia tersenyum manis, "Kau datang dengan siapa, Sasuke-kun?"

Aku menghela nafas jengkel. Pertanyaan itu lagi! Ingin rasanya aku menempeli dada dan punggungku dengan kertas yang bertuliskan _**I'm all alone. I'll kick your ass once you dare ask me!**_!

"Sendirian," jawabku jujur.

Dan Ino tampak sedikit membelalakkan mata.

"Kenapa?" hanya itu yang mampu ia ucapkan.

Aku terdiam sembari tetap menatap kedua matanya. Rahangku mengatup rapat, tanganku mengepal erat. Timbul rasa marah dalam sini, muncul gejolak kecewa yang rasanya tak mampu kuemban lagi.

Kenapa?

Ya! Kenapa kau tak sadar bahwa kau sudah membuatku berharap lagi padamu? Kenapa kau harus bersama dengan seniman narsis yang lebih -ehem!- payah dariku? Kenapa kau tak tahu bahwa kecintaanku pada tomat berkurang mulai hari aku memutuskanmu? Kenapa?

Ingin rasanya aku bilang begitu. Biar Ino tahu semuanya. Biar ia menyadari kegelisahan diriku tiap kali berpikir tentangnya. Biar ia mengerti, rasa itu masih ada untuknya.

Ya! Aku akan bilang padanya! Akan kubilang bahwa aku membutuhkannya! Akan kuutarakan bahwa aku jauh lebih mengasihinya daripada tomat. Bahkan aku berjanji, jika Ino menerimaku kembali, aku akan beramal dengan menyumbangkan seluruh koleksi DVD bokep layak tonton-ku pada teman-teman Itachi! Demi tomat dan keluarganya, aku berjanji!

Aku menghela nafas sembari berdoa dalam hati, "Tuhan, bantu aku dan jadikan dia milikku lagi. Kalau tidak, buat Sai menjadi _gay_ malam ini juga dan menyerahkan Ino padaku."

Fiuh, oke, kita mulai!

"Um...bagaimana jika kubilang bahwa aku masih..."

"PERHATIAN-PERHATIAN! ACARA PEMOTONGAN KUE AKAN DIMULAI! PARA UNDANGAN HARAP KUMPUL KE DALAM RUANGAN!" suara dari mikropon itu terdengar keras.

Aku terdiam. Kurasakan dahiku mengernyit keki dan menampakkan beberapa pembuluh vena yang berkontraksi dan terlihat di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

AAARRRRGGGHHH! Dasar sial! Kagak lihat, apa, kalau aku sedang meluncurkan aksi suci dan sakral? Siaaaaaaaallll!

Padahal sedikit lagi! Sial! Hidup gua kayak sinet aja, keputus saat momen-momen penting! Sial!

Dan begitulah. Tiap kalimat yang terucap dalam hatiku selalu terawali dan terakhiri oleh kata **sial!**! Sial!

"Sasuke-kun, kita ngobrolnya di dalam saja. Bagaimana?" tawar Ino yang kurespon dengan anggukan pasrahku.

_Fu*king tart!_ _Fu*king microphone! Fu*king my life!_

**-oOo-**

"Panjang umurnya, panjang umurnya..." para undangan tampak bertepuk tangan sembari menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan orang berulang tahun.

"Mati aja lo, mati aja lo...," gumamku dengan nada yang sama seperti lagu yang tengah dinyanyikan oleh yang lain.

Tepuk tangan dan kegaduhan semakin riuh terdengar saat api di ujung kedua lilin itu tertiup. Dan setelah itu, tampak Sai yang sedang _make a wish_.

Diam-diam aku mencibir. Paling apa sih yang diharapkannya?

**Kuharap aku lebih menyebalkan dan selain aku, tak ada lelaki di dunia ini yang memiliki 'barang'** pasti doanya tak jauh dari itu!

Untuk menyibukkan diri, aku _log in_ Facebook melalui HP dan meng-_update status_.

**Sasuke Uchiha is bored. Wants kick the ass of a certain dark-haired artist right now!**

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari HP ke depan. Di sana terlihat Sai yang tengah memotong kue ulang tahunnya. Lalu, potongan kecil itu ia letakkan di atas sebuah piring kecil berbentuk hati berwarna _pink_. Yack, serem amat selera Sai.

"Potongan pertama, kuberikan pada...," kata Sai dengan sok dramatis.

Mataku sedikit membelalak tatkala otakku menebak siapa yang akan menerima potongan kue itu.

Dalam hati, aku berteriak lebai, "Hoh no no! Jangan Ino!"

Tapi sia-sia. Tampaknya Tuhan tak mengabulkan doaku. Tampaknya Sai masih normal dan tidak _gay_. Karena nyatanya kue itu emang Sai berikan pada Ino! Bukan pada Gaara seperti yang kuharap!

Shit.

Lukaku diperparah oleh kenyataan bahwa Ino tersenyum manis sembari menerima kue dari Sai. Yang lain tampak bertepuk tangan dan bersorak sorai, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah terluka dan tersiksa! Aku!

"Makasih, Sai," kata Ino yang direspon dengan senyuman Sai.

"Cium! Cium! Cium!"

Mataku langsung melirik sangar pada sumber suara. Karin cs!

Apa? Apa mereka baru saja berteriak _'cium'_? Atau _'cumi'_? Yang mana?

"Cium! Kiss! Kecup!" seolah menjelaskan pertanyaan batinku tadi, Karin cs berteriak lagi.

Jadi memang cium, ya?

.

.

.

.

.

Ugggghhh! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!

Jika aku melihat mulut kurang ajar Sai menyentuh kulit Ino, aku tak yakin jika aku masih bisa semangat untuk menistai Itachi lagi. Demi nama Uchiha dan semua kesempurnaannya, aku jauh lebih bahagia jika Sai mencium siapapun selain Ino. Bahkan akupun mau menggantikan Ino. Asal Ino tak tersentuh, aku mau menukarnya dengan kesucianku!

Mataku membelalak panik saat melihat kepala Sai yang perlahan bergerak maju menuju Ino dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam.

Kedua mataku menyipit penuh ancaman. Napasku memburu. Kedua tanganku mengepal.

Awas, awas saja jika dia berani menyentuh Ino dengan mulut penuh dosa itu! Awas! Aku akan... aku akan... aku akan...

_Fuck it!_

Aku akan pulang!

_Loser, yeah, call me that._

Dalam kepanikan, pandangan mataku tertumbuk pada telur-telur busuk yang tertampung dalam sebuah baskom di atas meja, di sudut ruangan, di sampingku.

Oh, aku baru merasa heran. Siapa orang bodoh yang meletakkan telur-telur busuk di ruangan pesta begini? Baunya, cing! Mana di sini banyak makanan tertaruh pula! Jorok banget.

Balik lagi.

Dengan insting seorang lelaki yang sakit hati, gak bisa apa-apa, ditambah dengan dendam permanen karena debat di _Y!m_ sore tadi, maka tanganku mengambil sebuah telur.

Dan seolah mendukungku, _CRAT_! Telur itu mendarat dengan berseni di muka seniman itu setelah aku melesatkannya, beberapa saat sebelum dia menyentuh Ino.

"Ah, aku kena timpuk," ucap Sai datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

_Ha! Good job, Egg-kun! We win!_

"Apa?" tanyaku datar saat semua mata menatapku heran, termasuk Ino. Kecuali Sai. Udah tahu ketimpuk telur busuk, dia malah tersenyum! Gila!

Bukannya minta maaf, aku malah mengulangi perbuatanku.

_CRAT! CRAT_! Dua telur kulempar hingga Sai terbungkuk dan terbatuk-batuk saat cipratan telur itu masuk ke mulutnya saat mulut itu terbuka hendak berbicara.

_Haha, take that, dickless!_

Dan aku langsung melirik Naruto dan memberinya pandangan yang seolah berkata '_**For the shake of English, help me, idiot!'**_

Dan untungnya. Naruto segera menangkap pesam uamg tersirat dalam pandanganku dan langsung berteriak, "O-oi! _The war has begun_! _Happy Birth Day_, Sai!"

_CROT_! Telur lemparan Naruto mengenai mata kiri Sai. Dan kau tahu apa? Sai hanya **TERSENYUM**!

Seolah mendengar komando dari kepala suku, yang lain serentak menjadi kalap dan melempari Sai dengan telur busuk, bahkan dengan tart yang sudah kepotong sedikit untuk Ino tadi.

"Happy b'day, Sai." CROT!

"Happy b'day and go to hell!" CROT! CROT!

"_Happy fucking birthday and dun fucking mess with me anymore_!" CROT! CROT! CROT!

"Heh! Itu telurku! Ambil sendiri dong!"

"Dammit! Yang kau lempar tadi hpku!"

"Aduh, belum nonton Manohara!"

Dan berbagai ucapan lain yang terdengar meramaikan suasana.

Melihat semangat teman-teman untuk menistai Sai, aku jadi yakin, bukan aku saja yang menyimpan dendam kesumat pada Sai. Sudah dapat diduga, Sau memenuhi persyaratan untuk menjadi orang yang paling sering membuat orang lain keki.

Narsis? Tentu! Menjengkelkan? Banget! Meragukan kelaki-lakian cowok? Itu ciri khasnya!

Dan kau tahu apa? Merespon tindakan brutal teman-teman yang melemparnya dengan telur, tart, dan dango, bahkan ada satu yang ikhlas melayangkan sendal ke arahnya, Sai hanya berdiri diam dan tenang sembari tersenyum. Seolah dia mengikhlaskan dirinya dinistai tenpa merasa perlu melakukan perlawanan.

_God_, dia itu menikmatinya?

Ruangan pesta yang seharusnya harum dan rapi, kini tampak berbau seperti TPA. Busuk banget!

Tanpa ikut aksi tersebut, aku segera beranjak dan menuju ke Ino yang tampaknya ikut menikmati 'pesta' itu dengan melempari kekasihnya dengan tomat.

Ah, Ino dan tomat, masa lalu kelamku...

Tanpa berkata, aku meraih tangannya dan mengajaknya keluar dari kerumunan nista itu.

-oOo-

Langkahku terhenti saat kurasakan Ino menarik tanganku.

Kami telah berada di luar ruangan, tepatnya kami tengah berdiri di samping kolam renang yang terletak di samping rumah Sai. Hanya ada kami berdua di luar sini, sehingga suasana terasa sedikit sunyi. Suara kegaduhan dari dalam ruang pesta, samar-samar terdengar dari sini. Oh, juga bau busuknya tercium hingga sini.

"Mengapa kita keluar, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino dengan mata menyipit heran sembari menaruh tangan kiri di pinggangnya.

Aku balik menatapnya. Hembusan angin malam membelai lembut rambutnya dan membuat helai keemasan itu tampak bergerak-gerak kecil karenanya.

Oh, dia cantik sekali.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino menggerak-gerakkan tangan kanannya ke depan wajahku.

Tersadar, aku langsung memberinya senyum mahal dan langka khas Uchiha.

"Ah, ya?" dan dengan bodohnya, aku hanya mengucapkan dua kata itu.

_Idiot!_

"Mengapa kita harus keluar?" tanya Ino.

Aku terdiam kala otakku langsung berkerja untuk mencari jawaban apa yang kira-kira masuk akal dan tentunya, tidak menurunkan pamorku sebagai seorang Uchiha.

Bukan karena apa, hanya saja aku sendiri tak tahu mengapa aku membawanya keluar dari ruangan pesta. _Sigh_, beginilah jika otak tidak terkoneksi dengan tubuh. Aku harus menjawab apa selain jawaban '_**Aku sendiri juga tak tahu**_'?

'_**Karena aku pengen berduaan sama kamu**_'? Tidak! Kesannya Uchiha kok terlalu romantis.

'_**Karena di luar sini banyak bintang. Lihat, yuk?**_'? Hell no! Gak jelas amat!

'_**Pengen aja, mau apa kamu?**_'? Tidak! Kesannya kayak aku mau ngapa-ngapain Ino! Meski aku sangat mengharapkannya. Aku adalah anak alim yang tak akan menyentuh seorang gadis sebelum menikah!Mungkin terdengar kuno, tapi itulah cara pacaran yang sehat dan manfaat. Begitu yang kuingat dari omongan Itachi dulu.

Aku sendiri heran, terkadang tuh orang bisa jadi ustadz. Tapi mukanya membuatnya lebih _matching_ kalau jadi mantan ustadz, sih... C'mon! Maksudku mantan kerja jadi ustadz, bukan mantan kekasih ustadz!

Balik lagi, apa yang harus aku katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino? Aku tak bisa berucap romantis, namun aku juga tidak mau berucap kejam dan dingin padanya.

Apa aku harus tersenyum saja seperti cara Sai menjawab pertanyaan orang? _Hell no_! Sampai bokep musnah dari Bumi pun, aku tak kan sudi melakukannya.

"Jangan menatapku begitu," ujar Ino tiba-tiba dan membuatku tersadar bahwa beberapa menit kuhabiskan hanya dengan memandangnya.

Ino menunduk. Dalam cahaya malam, aku masih mampu melihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Hah? Dia blushing? Karena aku?

"**YEY! BERSYUKURLAH KITA MEMPUNYAI MATA SEINDAH INI**!" lagi-lagi innerku berkicau dan membuatku meratapi diriku yang ditakdirkan ber-inner cerewet macam dia.

"Haha," aku tertawa lirih merespon ucapan Ino. "Memangnya kenapa jika aku menatapmu seperti tadi?"

Sembari masih menunduk, Ino menggeleng lirih dan berkata, "Kau menakutiku."

JEDAR! Krak, pyar!

Kurasakan tubuhku seperti tersambar petir. Lalu menjadi batu. Retak. Pecah. _The End of Uchiha Sasuke._

Astaga Ino! Kau takut padaku? Memangnya aku ini punya tampang penjahat? Pemerkosa? Genderuwo? Kepsek? Sindikat Bokep?

"Kenapa?" tanyaku pelan tanpa perlu menyembunyikan rasa tersinggung dalam suaraku, "Kau hanya tidak takut pada Sai," lanjutku sinis.

Dalam hati aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Argh! Kenapa aku bisa lepas kontrol? Mendengar ucapanku tadi, orang paling gak romantis pun tahu bahwa aku tengah cemburu! Uchiha Sasuke cemburu?

Aku memang cemburu! Aku memang masih mengharapkan **MANTANKU** seolah-olah tidak ada lagi cewek di dunia ini yang bisa kumiliki!

Kenapa aku tak bisa terang-terangan mengatakan keinginanku? Kenapa aku terlahir sebagai Uchiha yang dalam berucap dan berbuat harus selalu menjunjung tinggi imej dan harga diri? Kenapa aku bukan dari Uzumaki saja yang bisa berbuat dan berkata apapun tanpa mikir pakai otak?

Sial!

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Ino.

Aku menghela nafas kecil, berusaha menenangkan hatiku dan menekan hasrat untuk berteriak, _'GUE SUKA ELO! NGERTI GAK, SIH?'_

Aku membalikkan badan hingga kini punggungkulah yang berhadapan dengan Ino. Dan dengan lirih, aku berucap, "Aku gak ingin kamu dekat dengan Sai."

Oh, akhirnya! Akhirnya, kata-kata sacral, jujur dan penuh pengkhianatan pada harga diri Uchiha, terucap sudah!

Dalam hati aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Dari tadi kek, ngomongnya! Ribet banget!

Setelah kata-kata merepotkan itu terucap, aku rasakan beban dalam dada lenyap sudah. Aku rasakan diriku plong sekali! Bagai orang yang sembuh dari sembelit menahun. Bagai kesuksesan saat aku dengan sempurnanya membuat Itachi menderita. Bagai mengetahui harga tomat di pasaran turun. Dan berbagai ungkapan lain yang menggambarkan kelegaan, kepuasan.

Suasana menghening. Hanya deru dari angin malam yang berhembus yang mengisi suasana. Sesekali terdengar dari dalam ruangan suara-suara pesta neraka itu.

Ingin rasanya aku berbalik dan melihat wajah Ino, mengetahui bagaimana reaksinya. Terkejut? Blushing? Atau malah enek?

Aku sendiri tak bisa mengetahui bagaimana keadaanku sekarang. Legah, salting, ngerasa aneh. Tapi yang paling ngena adalah malunya! Sial! Seumur-umur baru kali ini aku cemburu dan terang-terangan mengatakannya. Malu! Aku baru sadar, ternyata aku punya malu juga.

"Kenapa?" suara Ino, terdengar lirih, nyaris menyerupai bisikan.

Aku membalikkan badan dan seketika mendapati matanya yang tengah menatapku heran. Seulas senyum tertahan tampak menghiasi mulutnya yang sedikit membuka.

Kenapa?

Dalam hati aku mengumpat. Apa aku harus mengatakan _'Aku cemburu'_ secara gamblang?

"Aku tidak suka. Aku tidak suka dengan Sai, Ino. Aku benci melihatmu dengan dia," ujarku datar, tak membentak, namun juga tak terlalu pelan.

Ya, baru saja telah kuutarakan semua perasaanku. Perasaan yang terwakili oleh kata 'tidak suka' dan 'benci'. Memang begitu kok. Betapa aku tidak menyukai kenyataan bahwa Ino bersama Sai. Betapa aku membenci diriku sendiri yang telah melepasnya dan kini sangat mengharapkannya kembali. Betapa dan betapa tidak suka serta benci membayangkan Ino bersama cowok lain selain diriku.

"Aku tidak suka," ulangku dengan suara agak melirih, "Dan kumohon, jangan tanya kenapa karena kau tahu, aku tak kan mampu menjawabnya."

Aku menunduk. Diam-diam aku mengasihani diriku sendiri.

Sasuke yang lepas control karena wanita. Sasuke yang malu karena wanita. Sasuke yang memohon karena wanita. Dan Sasuke yang tampak tolol, idiot, aneh, karena wanita pula!

Menyedihkan, payah! Bahkan untuk mengucapkan tiga kata _'I love you'_ rasanya seperti mengucapkan _'Aku saying Itachi'_! Dengan kata lain, berat! Konyol! Tidak mungkin!

"Kau… kau cemburu padaku dan Sai?"

**To Be Continued**

**Yukeh: **Akhirnya! Aku bisa update fic yang nyaris terlupakan ini! Untung aja, beberapa pembaca ngingetin buat update dan nambah fave-nya. Hoho… makasih banyak ya. Maklum lah, akhir-akhir ini saya konsen ke AC, MD, dan DB .

**Review, kritik, saran, pendapat, apapun asal bukan flame,**

**Akan sangat saya nantikan dan hargai :D**

**May, 27**

**Yukeh**


	4. Chapter 4: Pesta masih berlanjut!

Makasih atas semua review dan dukungannya! Arigato!

Met baca :D

**-oOo-**

**My Never-ending Embarrassing Life © Yuki-chan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: SasuIno, SaiIno**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**-oOo-**

**Last story.**

"_Aku tidak suka," ulangku dengan suara agak melirih, "Dan kumohon, jangan tanya kenapa karena kau tahu, aku tak kan mampu menjawabnya."_

_Aku menunduk. Diam-diam aku mengasihani diriku sendiri._

_Sasuke yang lepas control karena wanita. Sasuke yang malu karena wanita. Sasuke yang memohon karena wanita. Dan Sasuke yang tampak tolol, idiot, aneh, karena wanita pula!_

_Menyedihkan, payah! Bahkan untuk mengucapkan tiga kata 'I love you' rasanya seperti mengucapkan 'Aku saying Itachi'! Dengan kata lain, berat! Konyol! Tidak mungkin!_

"_Kau… kau cemburu padaku dan Sai?"_

**-oOo-**

_Point taken_!

Tak hanya menebak pikiranku, Ino telah menyuarakannya.

"Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku begini," ujarku jujur dengan jawaban berbelit. Tak akan aku sanggup menjawab _'ya'_ untuk pertanyaan tadi secara terang-terangan.

Kuangkat wajahku untuk menatap padanya. Dan rasa malu dan gugupku seolah tergantikan oleh rasa terkejut saat mendapati pipi kiri Ino teraliri oleh air.

Aku mendongak dan menatap langit. Hujan ya?

Tidak. Tidak ada mendung. Bulan dan bintang tengah menghiasi langit dengan indah seolah mengingatkanku bahwa sekarang adalah musim panas dan hanya orang gila yang menanyakan hujan pada musim begini.

Aku kembali menatap Ino. Dan kali ini, saat melihat mata kiri Ino menjatuhkan satu bulir bening ke pipinya, aku baru sadar, air itu bukan air hujan.

Ino menangis?

Oh Tuhan, akukah yang membuatnya menangis? Atau dia hanya kelilipan?

Hatiku seketika mencelos saat melihat wajah cantik itu basah oleh air mata. Tidak pantas! Ino pantas untuk tersenyum! Sakit sekali rasanya melihat wajah cantik itu beraut sedih.

Sial, belum apa-apa saja aku sudah membuatnya menangis. Aku memang kejam. Mungkin aku diciptakan dan hidup hanya untuk membenci Itachi dan mencintai tomat. Bukan untuk Ino!

Aku membuat Ino menangis?

"Dasar Sasuke bodoh! Idiot! Tolol! Jelek! Ayam! Gay!"

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

Tiap kata yang diucapkan Ino bagaikan anak panah yang tertancap tepat di dada kiriku.

Oh, baru saja aku bersimpati padanya dan dia sekarang mengataiku dengan begitu lengkapnya? Kurang, Ino! Mana 'gembel' dan 'maniak bokep'nya?

"Maaf."

Kata-kata terlarang nomor satu di klanku malam ini telah kuucapkan.

Aku sendiri tak tahu, untuk apa kata maaf itu. Karena Ino menangis? Karena aku bodoh, idiot, tolol, jelek, ayam dan gay? Aku tak tahu. Mulutku seolah dengan kurangkerjaannya, mengucapkan kata-kata itu tanpa perintah otakku. Tanpa kehendakku. Meluncur begitu saja.

"Aku hanya…," aku kembali berucap lirih, "Aku hanya… A-aku hanya…."

AAARRRGGGHHH!

"**What the fuck is with **_**'aku hanya'**_**, Idiot?"** _inner_ku ngamuk-ngamuk dengan cerewetnya. Aku sendiri heran, bukankah dia jauh lebih cocok jadi _inner_ Naruto? _Mr. Let's Speak English bullshit_! **"Just fucking say, **_**'Aku hanya mencintaimu**_**'! what's the big deal?"**

"_The big deal is my fucking pride, you idiot!_" bentakku yang merasa terganggu.

"**Just fucking choose! Your beloved Ino or your fucking stupid pride?"**

"_Shut the hell up, won't you?_"

Beberapa saat aku hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan _inner_ku.

'_Aku hanya'_? Aku hanya apa?

Oh bokep, aku tidak bisaIngin rasanya aku menangis. Aku tidak bisa dan mungkin, tak akan pernah bisa mengatakannya!

Mengapa harga diriku terlalu tinggi?

Jika aku tak bisa mengucapkannya lewat kata-kata, maka aku akan… aku akan…

"Che!"

Dan aku lupa, kapan tepatnya aku bergerak maju dan merengkuh tubuh Ino dalam dekapanku. Prinsip 'tak akan menyentuh gadis sebelum menikah' yang kuanut, kini telah kulanggar.

Kini aku hanya melakukan apa yang selama ini ingin kulakukan. Menyampaikan perasaanku melalui gerakan tubuhku tatkala mulut dan lidahku terasa kelu untuk kata-kata tertentu.

Kudekap Ino rapat-rapat dalam rengkuhanku. Kutenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Kuhirup aroma segar dan wangi dari rambutnya yang terasa lembut di sela-sela jemariku.

Kukatakan dengan lirih, "Maaf, Ino. Aku hanya tak bisa mengatakannya."

Setelah itu suasana menjadi sunyi kembali. Aku terdiam karena aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Dan Ino masih terisak. Meski suara isakannya mulai melirih, tapi tetap saja, tiap kali mendengar isakannya, maka rasanya ada yang perih di dalam sini.

Kudekap ia dengan makin erat, makin hangat. Berusaha menenangkannya, tak peduli ia suka atau tidak.

Beberapa menit kami habiskan dengan kebisuan. Aku masih merengkuhnya, tanganku masih mendekapnya, mencoba mengatakan bahwa aku tak ingin melepasnya lagi.

Sedangkan Ino hanya terisak kecil. Sampai sekarang aku tak tahu alasan ia menangis karena apa. Dia terasa pasif di pelukanku, tak membalas rengkuhanku, tapi juga tak menolak dan menamparku.

Perlahan, kupejamkan kedua mataku. Inilah pertama kalinya aku memeluk orang lain. Bahkan orang tuaku saja terakhir kali kudekap 10 tahun yang lalu. Dan Itachi? _Never_!

Lambat tapi pasti, kurasakan kedua tangan Ino yang semula mengepal di dadaku, kini kedua tangan itu mulai bergerak ke atas untuk melingkari leherku.

Ah, dia membalas pelukanku?

Kudengar isakannya pun lenyap, tergantikan oleh tawanya yang lirih dan serak oleh air mata.

"Kau hanya Uchiha angkuh yang tak mau merendahkan dirimu," ujarnya berbisik, "Aku paham, dan aku tahu."

Menyadari bahwa ia sudah tak menangis, terdapat perasaan legah dalam sini dan menggantikan semua rasa sakit atau menyesal yang sebelumnya ada.

Untunglah, Ino telah tenang dan baik-baik saja.

Kuputuskan untuk merespon ucapannya dan membunuh kesunyian ini, "Uchiha memang angkuh." Aku berkata sembari tertawa lirih. Inilah pertama kalinya aku merendahkan klan kebangganku seumur hidupku. Tapi tak apa jika hinaan pada Uchiha bisa membuatnya tertawa begini, akan kulakukan untuknya.

"Terlalu dingin," sambung Ino.

"Munafik," jawabku.

"Belagu."

"Memble tapi kece."

"Ah, narsis juga!"

Dan berbagai hinaan terucap oleh kami dan tertujukan pada klanku. _Sigh_, maaf, Moyang Madara, ini demi kelangsungan keturunan Uchiha. _Well_, jika aku menikah dengan Ino tentu saja!

Tubuh kami masih berdekapan erat. Tawa masih mengalun hangat di saat waktu terasa bergulir lambat.

Aku tak menyesal datang ke pesta Sai!

**-oOo-**

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh? Menjengkelkan, tahu! Kau sudah mencampakkanku demi sebuah tumbuhan dan sekarang kau dengan gampangnya meminta aku kembali padamu? Apa-apaan kau?"

Begitulah ucapan Ino tadi. Ucapan yang keluar dengan lancar dari mulutnya yang indah. Meski tak ada nada marah atau membentak, tetap saja, kata-katanya begitu menusuk hatiku. Membuatku telak terdiam karena aku tak mampu menyangkalnya.

Iya, itu benar. Aku telah memilih tumbuhan daripada manusia.

Bodoh.

"Beri aku waktu." Itulah kata terakhirnya sebelum aku dengan sangat terpaksa, melepasnya dari pelukanku.

Beri waktu? Maksudnya?

Separuh hatiku berteriak senang. Ino masih mempunyai rasa untukku dan menyuruhku memberinya kesempatan untuk mendepak Sai.

Tetapi separuh hatiku yang lain meneriakkan kata-kata pesimis.

"_**Memberi waktu agar dia bisa mencari alasan untuk menolakmu."**_

"_**Dasar idiot! Kau piker dia mau menerimamu setelah dulu kau memutuskannya dengan alasan sinting itu?"**_

"_**Mati aja deh. Sai jauh lebih baik darimu."**_

"_**Lebih baik kau benar-benar **_**gay**_** dengan Gaara."**_

Demikianlah… Bahkan hatiku sendiri juga menyalahkanku dan sama sekali tak mendukungku.

Aku menghela nafas berat sembari menyandarkan diri ke batang pohon di belakangku. Kedua mataku menatap bosan ke arah depan. Oh ya, ruangan pesta kini telah berpindah ke kebun belakang dari rumah Sai dikarenakan ruangan pesta sebelumnya telah terlihat dan berbau lebih parah dan jamban. Di halaman belakang sini yang merangkap sebagai kebun berbagai macam bunga, ternyata telah didekorasi dengan baik untuk tempat pesta. Terdapat beberapa sofa dan meja, juga beberapa meja yang menyediakan berbagai macam hidangan.

Aku mengambil HPku dan melihat pukul berapa sekarang.

Pukul 21.05.

Hufft! Tak terasa, telah dua jam lebih pesta ini berlangsung. Tak ada yang istimewa. Setelah pemotongan kue _tart_, 'menganiaya' Sai, makan-makan, lalu bincang-bincang, mengobrol, bergosip, dan semua kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan oleh Ibu-Ibu arisan.

Apanya yang menarik?

Aku kembali memasukkan HPku ke saku jaketku tatkala sebuah suara terdengar olehku.

"Sasuke."

Dengan sangat malasnya, aku melirik pada sumber suara, Naruto, yang tampak tengah menghampiriku dengan kardus remi di genggaman tangan kanannya.

"_What are you doing here_?" tanyanya sembari menepuk pundakku, "_Wanna play_?" dia menunjuk kartu remi di tangannya.

Aku langsung merebut kotak kardus kecil berisi remi dari tangannya. Sembari mengeluarkan kartu-kartu remi dari kardusnya, aku beranjak menuju ke sebuah sofa kosong dengan sebuah meja di depannya.

Aku mulai mengocok kartu-kartu itu. Lumayanlah, siapa tahu bermain kartu remi bisa menyibukkan pikiranku.

"Bagaimana kau tadi dengan Ino?"

Aku yang baru duduk di sofa dan akan membagi kartu, tertegun sembari menatap Naruto dan merespon pertanyaannya dengan sebuah, "Ha?"

Bukan pertanyaannya yang mengejutkan, tetapi bahasa yang baru saja ia gunakan. Apa jiwa nasionalisme nya telah kembali?

"_C'mon_, Sasuke! _I saw you dragging her out of the room_."

Aku tersenyum hambar. Ternyata dugaanku salah. Harusnya aku ingat, dia adalah _**Mr. Let's-speak-English**_.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanyaku cuek sembari mulai membagi kartu, untukku dan untuk Naruto.

"_Didn't something happen_?" Naruto tertawa kecil sambil duduk di kursi di seberang meja di depanku.

"Tidak."

"_C'mon, man_. _You needn't hide anything_. _I'm your friend, aren't I_?" jawabnya sambil mengambil kartu bagiannya.

"_Friend my ass_," cibirku yang tengah meletakkan tumpukkan sisa kartu di tengah meja, "Kau lebih memilih Hinata daripada aku," lanjutku mengingatkannya pada kejadian saat kami baru sampai di rumah Sai.

"Ew… _You sound like a jealous bitc_…," ucapan Naruto terhenti saat aku melempar kardus remi tepat ke mukanya, "Hahahaha. _Kidding_. _Kidding_."

Malah ketawa, lagi!

"_So, have you told her_?"

Aku menghela nafas kecil. Jujur saja, aku sama sekali tak ingin membahas tentang kejadian antara aku dan Ino tadi. Terlalu menakutkan bagiku untuk mengingatnya kembali. Aku yang memelas, aku yang romantis di depan seorang gadis, dan yang lebih utama, akan ucapan Ino.

"_Beri aku waktu."_

Sial, _feeling_ku gak enak sekali. Apa dia lebih memilih Sai?

Demi kenistaan Itachi, Sai tidak selevel denganku, 'kan? Cakep? Jujur deh, aku banget, 'kan? Pinter? Aku meraih juara umum dalam Olimpiade Sains antar kota tahun ini! Kaya? _Well_, sama, kok! _Cool_? Banyak _fans_? Nih, Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, punya nilai _plus_-_plus_ dalam hal itu!

_So_, apa yang membuat Ino kemungkinan akan mendepakku demi Sai? Apa yang kurang dariku?

"**Setidaknya Sai gak narsis kayak elo!"** jawab _inner_ku.

Ah, aku narsis? Benarkah?

"Hey, _it's your turn_," suara Naruto memecah lamunanku, "_What have you been dreaming of, anyway_?"

Aku menghela nafas sembari menatap kartu-kartu yang terpegang di tanganku. Lalu, aku mengambil satu di antaranya dan langsung menaruhnya di tengah meja.

"Fufufu… _Interesting_," gumam Naruto sembari menatap kartu yang baru kuletakkan, "_Anyway, what have you been dreaming of, _Teme?"

Aku kembali menghela nafas lelah.

_Stop thinking about her, dammit_, batinku, _Dia belum tentu memikirkanmu_.

Hah… Andai Gaara ada di sini. Dia adalah sahabat sekaligus orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai Kakekku. Dia selalu ada untuk membantuku. Bahkan tak sekali dua kali dia mau kuperlakukan dengan mesra untuk mengusir para gadis binal yang mencoba mendekatiku. Dia juga sering berbaik hati memberiku wejangan seperti yang dilakukan seorang kakek pada cucunya. Dia sering mengingatkanku untuk berhenti bersikap dingin –padahal dia sendiri kayak es-, menyuruhku untuk tidak menistai Kakakku lagi, jangan menyontek, harus menabung demi masa depan, kasih uang ke pengemis, dan taati peraturan lalu lintas. Ya, pendiam begitu, dia kalo kumat, bisa cerewet sekali.

'_Hm… Kalau ada Gaara di sini, dia akan bilang apa, ya? Oh ya, aku baru sadar, sedari tadi aku tak melihat cowok berambut merah ngejreng itu. Apa dia tidak datang?;_

"Gaara…," gumamku tanpa sadar, merasa rindu akan kehadiran sang sahabat.

"_Heck_? _You've been dreaming of Gaara_? _What are you_? _Gay_?"

Mendengar suara tak merdu itu, kurasakan dahiku berkedut keki dan mataku menyipit terganggu dan menatap Naruto yang kini tampak syok dengan telunjuk kanannya yang tertuding padaku.

Sial! Kenapa telinga tuh anak tajam sekali? Terlebih, kenapa dia ngomongnya 'pelan' sekali hingga beberapa orang yang berada di dekat kamu menoleh pada kami?

"Ngomong apa, sih?"

"Tauk. Gak jelas banget."

Begitulah mereka berucap sebelum kembali mengacuhkan kami.

Fiuh… untunglah. Ada untungnya juga Naruto berbicara dengan Bahasa Inggris.

"SEMUA HARAP KUMPUL DI TENGAH HALAMAN. PEMBUKAAN HADIAH AKAN DILAKUKAN OLEH SAI!" terdengar pengumuman dari mikropon.

Aku langsung membeku.

_What the fuck_? Pembukaan hadiah?

"Kenapa tidak langsung pulang saja? Jangan-jangan Sai sengaja menyuruh kita menginap di sini!" dumalku muak.

"_My, my… It's just fucking nine, Baby _Sasuke," kata Naruto mengejekku, "_Why? You gave him a gift, didn't you_?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku tanpa sadar.

Ya… Tapi…

Oh Ozawa, aku ingin pulang!

**-oOo-**

Semua berkumpul di tengah halaman, berdiri membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar. Terlihat Sai tengah berdiri di tengah lingkaran yang terbentuk dari barisan manusia. Sebuah meja besar tertumpuki banyak kado dan hadiah, terletak di sampingnya. Sebuah mikropon terpegang oleh tangannya.

"Ah, dari Neji-kun," kata Sai dengan mikropon setelah ia mengeluarkan dua buah kardus dari dalam sebuah kotak kado, "Eh, ada suratnya juga. Bentar aku bacain. Um… **Sai, Happy Birthday. Kuasnya moga berguna dan membuat lukisanmu makin berseni. Salam, Hyuuga Neji, KetOs. **Ah, terima kasih, Neji-kun," ujar Sai ramah sembari menatap Neji yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Neji hanya bersikap _cool_.

Aku memutar bola mata dengan muak. Coba, apa gunanya acara beginian? Apanya yang menarik dari mendengarkan sekumpulan surat selamat ulang tahun?

Dasar menyebalkan sekali itu orang!

"Hah! Hadiah yang diberikan pada Sai sesuai dengan kepribadian Sai semua!" dumal Naruto kesal di sampingku. Saking kesalnya, dia sampai lupa memakai bahasa Prince Haryy dalam ucapannya, "Aku jadi nyesel gak membeli pakaian di mall waktu itu untuk Sai! Gah, _it's your fault_, Sasuke!"

Aku memutar bola mata dengan kesa. Di sana, Sai tampak sibuk membuka kado dan membaca surat yang lain. Tapi sembilan puluh delapan persen dari para tamu, tak menghiraukannya.

"Pertama, pakaian itu membuat zina mata. Kedua, pakaian itu terlalu mahal untuknya. Dan ketiga, selain kau, TAK AKAN ada murid SMA cowok yang mau membeli pakaian itu untuk cowok lain. _See_? _Who's gay now_?" balasku dengan pelan, menahan rasa kesal karena harus mengingat pakaian tak layak jual itu.

"Dari Gaara-kun."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Naruto dan melihat Sai yang sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kotak berwarna merah marun itu.

Dan saat 'sesuatu' itu telah terkeluarkan dari kotak itu, kedua mataku langsung melotot syok.

Itu kan…

Ya bokep! Itu kan pakaian haram yang mau dibeli Naruto?

Oh! Oh! Oh! Demi kebencianku pada Itachi, Oh, Gaara-kah yang membeli pakaian itu? _That cold hearted fellow_? _My best friend_? _My fake boyfriend_? _My Grandpa_?

Gaara…?

"_See_? _Even _Gaara _desired it_! _That clothe should have been mine_!" protes Naruto, namun aku terlalu syok untuk meladeni ucapannya.

Oh Jashin, aku berhasil melarang Naruto dan kini pakaian itu telah menjerat Gaara? Kenapa harus sahabatku?

Gah! Aku membenci siapapun yang menciptakan pakaian itu!

"**Sai-kun, maaf aku tak bisa datang. Aku dan keluarga harus menghadiri peresmian perusahaan baru Ayah malam ini. Duh… Maaf, ya…**," Sai membaca kertas yang ada bersama pakaian nista itu.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Jadi Gaara memang tidak datang? Baguslah! Daripada dia harus operasi wajah karena malu. Mungkin dia tidak menyangka jika hadiah darinya akan dipublikasikan begini.

"**Sai-kun pasti tambah keren dengan ini. Plis, pake, ya? Aku belinya susah, lho**," lanjut Sai membaca surat itu.

Aku bergidik mendengarnya. Sumpah, dengan aku pun, Gaara tak pernah berucap sedemikian lembut dan manjanya.

"Wah, terima kasih ya, Gaara-kun. Demi kamu, aku janji aku bakal pakai ini terus," kata Sai tanpa memedulikan aura horor dari yang lain.

Err… hah! Jangan-jangan doaku terkabul? Setelah ini Sai akan menjadi _gay_ dan berakhir dengan Gaara?

Yey!

Aku tersenyum kala mendapat pemikiran itu. Tak kuhiraukan bisikan-bisikan disekitarku yang mengatakan 'Apa Sasuke tidak cemburu?' atau 'Ckckck! Gaara terang-terangan niat selingkuh!' dan sebagainya.

"_It's not fair_!" Naruto masih ngedumal.

"Oke, selanjutnya, dari Uzumaki Naruto," ujar Sai sambil membuka kado berwarna oranye.

"Apa yang kau berikan, Naruto?" tanyaku.

"_Shut up and see_!" tampaknya dia masih kesal.

Ya Gusti, jangan sampai persahabatan kami rusak hanya karena pakaian mesum itu!

Aku mengembalikan pandanganku pada Sai. Dia tampak mengeluarkan dua buah buku tulis dan sebuah pensil.

Baik aku, Sai, dan teman-teman yang lain, bahkan mungkin hewan-hewan kecil yang ada, kompak bergumam, "_What_. _The_. _Fuck_."

"O-oi, kau sadar 'kan, ini ultah anak SMA? Bukan anak SD?" bisikku.

"_What's the matter_? Sai'_s a student and those things must be usefull for him_. _Should I have given him a porn magazine of yours_?" Naruto balas berbisik, "_I told you, I didn't know what to give to _Sai _and you fucking stopped me from buying those clothe I desired, dammit_!"

Aku menunduk dan menenggelamkan wajahku di balik telapak tangan kiriku.

Jashin, punya dua sahabat saja, 'kok memalukan semua? Apa mau dikata. Mau dikata apa. _They're my friends after all_. _Shit_.

"Ah, _thank you_, Naruto-kun," kata Sai sambil tetap tersenyum. Ya iyalah, dapat kado kotoran kerbaupun dia pasti juga akan tersenyum.

"_You're welcome_!" sahut Naruto keras.

"Kau tidak memberinya surat, Naruto?" bisikku lagi.

"_No need_."

Aku menghela nafas. Entah mengapa, perasaanku jadi tidak enak.

Iseng, kuedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan, tanpa merasa perlu memerhatikan Sai dengan segala omong kosongnya di depan sana.

Dan pandanganku terhenti saat mendapati Ino yang berdiri di samping Hinata di ujung sana. Dan seperti takdir yang menandakan bahwa kami berjodoh, pandangan kami bertemu pada saat yang sama.

Dan kau tahu apa? Dia tersenyum padaku!

_Hell yeah_!

Akupun membalas senyumannya dan melambaikan kecil tangan kananku ke arahnya.

Optimis! Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadikan Ino kekasihku kembali, dan sebentar lagi pula, aku akan tertawa di atas penderitaan Itachi yang baru ditinggal nikah oleh kekasihnya!

"Selanjutnya, um, ah, dari Sasuke-kun rupanya," ucapan Sai terdengar olehku dan seketika membuat senyumanku lenyap.

Aku menoleh, dan tatapanku langsung bersorot horor tatkala melihat Sai mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang merupakan satu-satunya isi dari kotak kado itu.

Oh _no_! Ini saatnya aku beraksi.

Aku segera mengeluarkan HP dari saku jaketku dan langsung menempelkannya di telingaku.

"Hallo? Mama? Apa? Itachi kecelakaan?" kataku layaknya orang gila yang berbicara pada Hp yang mati karena _lowbat_. Suaraku sengaja kukeraskan sehingga Naruto dan beberapa orang tampak memerhatikanku dengan ekspresi terkejut. Mataku melirik ke arah Sai. Dia juga memerhatikanku dan mengurungkan atau setidaknya menunda niatnya untuk membaca tulisan di kertas itu. Jarakku dengan Sai yang tidak terlalu jauh, membuatnya mampu mendengar ucapanku tadi.

"Apa? Hah! Oh _no_! _Yeah_, _yes_! Aha? _Well_. Ugh! Hn," sambungku dengan amat tidak jelasnya.

Sembari memasang ekspresi sedih dan mengakhiri akting murahan via HP itu, aku kembali memasukkan HP ku dan menatap Naruto.

"Naruto, aku harus pulang. Itachi kecelakaan. Parah sampai mukanya kebakar. Oke? _Bye_!"

Tanpa menunggu respon Naruto, aku segera beranjak menuju Sai.

"_Sorry_, Sai. Aku harus pulang," ujarku lirih sembari menepuk pelan bahunya.

Akupun tak menunggu Sai menjawab. Aku segera pergi dari sana, berjalan di jalan kecil di samping rumah Sai, menuju halaman depan, keluar gerbang, lalu ke pangkalan ojek.

Itachi kecelakaan? Heh!

"Persewaan DVD, Bang," kataku sebelum motor yang kunaiki melaju.

Saat telah separuh perjalanan kulalui, aku baru menyadari sesuatu.

Apa gunanya aku pergi jika nantinya Sai tetap akan membaca kertas itu di depan umum?

AAARRRGGGHHH!

Harusnya kusambar saja tadi kertasnya!

Shit.

**To Be Continued**

**Yukeh: Ah~~ Akhirnya, aku bisa update fic satu ini! Udah kuketik ampe tamat sih, tapi baru niat update sekarang *ditimpuk* T_T Dan penasarankah kalian akan apa hadiah Sasuke untuk Sai? :D Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yang akan saya update berbarengan dengan opening ceremony FIFA Worldcup 2014! *dihajar***

**Review, kritik, saran, pendapat, apapun asal bukan flame,**

**Akan sangat saya nantikan dan hargai :D**

**July, 2010**

**Yukeh**


	5. Chapter 5: my life is still embarrassing

Akhirnya, saya bisa update juga! Dan ini adalah chapter terakhir dari MNEEL, kawan-kawan :D Maaf kalo chapter kali ini pendek. Semoga kalian suka, ya ^^

Makasih atas semua review dan dukungannya! Arigato!

Met baca :D

**-oOo-**

**My Never-ending Embarrassing Life © Yuki-chan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: SasuIno, SaiIno**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**-oOo-**

**Last story:**

**Aku menghela nafas sembari berdoa dalam hati, "Tuhan, bantu aku dan jadikan dia milikku lagi. Kalau tidak, buat Sai menjadi _gay_ malam ini juga dan menyerahkan Ino padaku."**

**…**

**Err… hah! Jangan-jangan doaku terkabul? Setelah ini Sai akan menjadi _gay_ dan berakhir dengan Gaara?**

**…**

**"Selanjutnya, um, ah, dari Sasuke-kun rupanya," ucapan Sai terdengar olehku dan seketika membuat senyumanku lenyap.**

**Aku menoleh, dan tatapanku langsung bersorot horor tatkala melihat Sai mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang merupakan satu-satunya isi dari kotak kado itu.**

**…**

**Kudekap Ino rapat-rapat dalam rengkuhanku. Kutenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Kuhirup aroma segar dan wangi dari rambutnya yang terasa lembut di sela-sela jemariku.**

**Kukatakan dengan lirih, "Maaf, Ino. Aku hanya tak bisa mengatakannya."**

**-oOo-**

'_Suatu masa, hiduplah tiga binatang di suatu hutan. Seekor babi lucu, seekor ayam keren, dan seekor trenggiling._

_Si babi berkelamin betina. Imut, manis, agak –ehem!- bodoh. Tapi sangat cantik dan modis._

_Si ayam berkelamin jantan, berbulu hitam legam, keren, selalu diintilin hewan-hewan betina yang lain kemanapun ia pergi. Oh ya, juga _smart_!_

_Si trenggiling berkelamin jantan juga. Sisiknya berwarna putih pucat –trenggiling yang aneh-. Suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau seni, dan hobi sekali berkata _'Emang kau punya _barang_?' _pada hewan-hewan jantan yang lain._

_Suatu kala si ayam mendapati si babi yang tengah berjalan-jalan di pinggir jurang dengan si trenggiling. Karena suatu hal, si ayam merasa enek melihat pemandangan itu. Lalu, si ayam berlalu dengan kecepatan penuh dan langsung menyeruduk si trenggiling hingga trenggiling itu jatuh ke jurang._

_Akhirnya si ayam hidup bahagia dengan si babi._

_Moral value: Trenggiling tak pantas dengan babi._

_Ps: sorry, dongeng gue gak jelas. Gue harap elo bisa menangkap maksud tersirat dalam cerita tadi. Maaf gue cuma bisa ngasih ini. Gue lupa beli kado.'_

Nah, apanya dari hadiah itu yang pantas untuk membuatku tahan untuk tetap berada di pesta saat Sai akan membacanya? Itupun jika kertas putih dengan tulisan tangan tak rapi itu pantas disebut hadiah, bukan sampah!

Sebenernya aku telah membeli sebuah _casing_ HP sebagai hadiah untuk Sai. Tentu saja aku telah mengetahui apa tipe dan merek HP Sai. Bahkan mungkin semua anak sekelas juga tahu akan hal itu. Karena pada hari pertama dia membawa HP terbarunya, dia selalu menghampiri kami satu persatu sembari berkata _'mau pinjem, gak?'_. Cih! Dan alhasil, sekalipun HPnya adalah HP canggih keluaran terbaru, tak ada satu orangpun yang sudi menyentuhnya!

Balik lagi ke topik awal. Karena aku telah keki sekali sehabis _chatting_ ym! dengan Sai waktu itu, aku memutuskan untuk membuang _casing_ HP itu dan menggantinya dengan dongeng buatanku tadi.

Dongeng abal, gak jelas, gak niat!

Apaan tuh, babi, ayam, trenggiling lagi? Mana ada ayam yang nyeruduk? Itu ayam atau kebo? Apa lagi moral value yang gak ngena dengan cerita singkat dan penuh cacat itu.

Tentu saja, Ino adalah si babi, aku adalah si ayam. Dan tanya kenapa Sai adalah trenggiling? Aku sendiri tak tahu mengapa. Biasanya dia suka menggambar tikus atau ular. Dan sebelumnya aku hendak menggambarkannya sebagai tikus, biar jelek sekalian! Tapi kuurungkan karena itu sama saja aku akan menistakan Ino. Masak babi jalan dengan tikus?

Dan jika Sai adalah ular, _hell no_! gak ada ceritanya ayam bisa menang lawan ular. Harga diri gua, _man_! Masak aku menistakan diriku di cerita yang kubuat sendiri? Untuk itulah, aku memutuskan untuk memakai trenggiling untuk merefleksikan diri Sai. Meski tidak nyambung –bahkan aku berani bertaruh Sai bahkan tak tahu apa itu trenggiling- , tapi sudahlah.

Oh ya, sekarang sudah pagi dan aku tengah melangkah menuju kelas dengan mata bengkak karena kurang tidur. _Thanks to Sai and his late stupid party_!

"Sasuke!"

Aku menoleh dengan tak nafsu dan mendapati Naruto yang juga baru sampai dan menghampiriku dari belakang.

"Lho? _What are you doing here_?" tanyanya dengan raut heran.

Aku menghela nafas lelah, "Sekolah?" jawabku setengah malas, setengah gak niat. Eh? Sama saja, ya?

"_Aren't you supposed to be in hospital_? _Your brother got injured last night, right_?" lanjutnya.

"_He's died_," jawabku asal-asalan –tapi sebagian kecil hatiku mengamini- sembari kembali melangkah.

"_What? You gotta be kidding_!" ujarnya yang termakan bualanku dengan begitu mudahnya.

"_Yes_! Itachi baik-baik saja, kok. Nah, bisakah kau pergi? Kudengar kantin akan member satu mangkuk ramen gratis pada pembeli pertama tiap hari," ujarku. Aku sendiri heran, darimana aku menuruni bakat ngibul ini.

"_You're serious_?"

"_Dead serious_."

Dalam hitungan hingga sepuluh, sosok dengan rambut pirang itu telah melesat ke arah kantin dan lenyap.

"Hn," setelah menggumamkan kata andalanku itu, aku kembali melangkah.

Dan baru dua langkah kakiku bergerak, aku nyaris kejedot tembok di depanku kala seseorang dengan keras menepuk sekaligus mendorong pundakku dari belakang hingga aku nyaris terjerembab ke depan.

"Kampret!" bentakku marah sembari menoleh ke belakang.

Namun, rasa keki itu langsung hilang kala aku menyadari bahwa yang barusan kupanggil 'kampret\ adalah Ino!

Oh, lagi ingin mati, nih.

"A—aduh! Maksudku, kampret, kau cantik sekali hari ini, Ino! Hahaha…. Ahaha…?" lanjutku dengan tertawa garing.

Dan untungnya, Ino tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

Aku langsung mengganti imej badut tololku tadi dengan imej _cool_ andalanku. Mencoba membangun kembali harga diriku yang –telah berkali-kali- rusak di mata Ino.

"Sasuke-kun, aku sudah membuat keputusan," kata Ino lirih sembari menunduk tersipu.

Keputusan?

Ah ya, kemarin malam aku telah 'menembaknya' kembali dan dia bilang bahwa dia minta waktu. Dan sekarang dia sudah membuat keputusan? Cepat sekali!

"Lalu?"

Meski di luar tampak _cool_, tapi di dalam sungguh, aku tak bisa tenang. Harap-harap cemas, takut, malu, pengen bunuh diri.

Pikiranku mulai menebak-nebak akan apa yang kira-kira akan diucapkan oleh Ino.

'Aku mau. Cium aku sekarang' berkemungkinan sepuluh persen.

Sedangkan,

'Gimana jika kau jadi yang kedua?' berkemungkinan tiga belas persen.

Laluuuuuuu…

'Maaf, aku udah ilfil ama kamu' berkemungkinan tujuh puluh tujuh persen!

_NO_!

Jembatan mana yang enak buat terjun dengan PW, ya? Aku tak yakin bisa hidup lebih lama lagi jika Ino menolakku. Tidak! Tak pernah ada sejarah yang menyatakan bahwa Uchiha ditolak cewek!

"Aku….," lanjut Ino.

Aku menelan ludah dengan sulitnya.

'Aku'?

Kulihat perlahan wajah Ino terangkat. Dia tersenyum padaku sebelum dia…

CHU!

Bukan. ' chu' di sini bukanlah suara dari Ino yang meludahi wajahku. Tetapi itu adalah suara dari sentuhan bibirnya di pipi kananku.

Dan rasanya, aku benar-benar akan mati saat kurasakan wajahku memerah panas dengan jantungku yang berdegup kian cepat setelah itu.

Dia menciumku?

Kutegaskan, Ino MENCIUMKU?

Ya Gusti, apa ini berarti bahwa Ino telah memaafkanku dan menerimaku kembali? Atau ini sekedar ciuman perpisahan?

"Apaan tadi?" tanyaku dengan nafas agak memburu dan menahan kuat-kuat hasrat untuk melonjak girang.

"Um… aku suka," Ino menunduk sembari mengangguk kecil.

Dan semburat merah di kedua pipinya cukup menerangkan bahwa aku telah menang! Aku telah memilikinya kembali! Aku akan benar-benar tertawa di atas penderitaan Itachi! Dan aku akan benar-benar menyumbangkan koleksi DVDku pada teman-tema…. _Wait_! Yang itu akan kupikirkan kembali!

Tak bisa kuungkapkan rasa senang dalam sini. Tak bisa kujelaskan perasaan lega dalam hati. Setelah semua kenistaan yang kujalani, setelah semua rasa malu yang kumiliki, setelah semua peristiwa tolol, idiot, aneh yang kulewati, kini aku telah memiliki Ino lagi.

Terima kasih, Tuhan. Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakannya lagi. Aku bersumpah.

Akhirnya aku tersenyum sembari meraih tangannya dalam genggamanku.

Ino menatapku dengan sorot terkejut. Namun, itu hanya berlangsung sekejap karena di detik berikutnya Ino membalas senyumanku dengan hal serupa.

"Bagaimana dengan Sai?" tanyaku saat kami tengah berjalan menuju kelas dengan bergandengan tangan. Norak emang, tapi ini adalah caraku untuk menyampaikan perhatianku. Lagipula, ini masih agak terlalu pagi sehingga hanya segelintir murid saja yang telah datang dan melihat kami.

"Aku memutuskannya semalam. Gara-gara kau," Ino tersenyum sambil menyenggolku dengan pundaknya.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Kok aku sih?"

Ino mengangguk mantap, "Kau yang membuatku berani mengatakannya," lanjut Ino dengan suara memelan, "Aku memang suka dia sebelum gosip bahwa kau _gay_, beredar di sekolah."

"Aku hanya menghindar dari cewek-cewek itu," sahutku cepat seolah takut bahwa Ino akan salah kira.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi semenjak itu, aku merasa bahwa kau jahat sekali. Kau memutuskanku dan malah memilih cowok untuk menggantikanku. Dan… dari perasaan kesal itu, aku perlahan merasa tak rela jika kau benar-benar _gay_. Aku ingin kau tertarik lagi padaku dan-"

"Oh, bisakah kau langsung pada inti masalah tanpa membahas tentang gosip bahwa aku _gay_?" ujarku tak nyaman saat kami mulai mendaki tangga untuk menuju ke lantai dua.

Sebelum ini, mungkin aku malah bangga saat aku dicap _gay_, agar para gadis menjauh dariku. Tapi, hey, sekarang hal itu tidak berlaku lagi. _I have a girlfriend right now_!

Ino tertawa kecil, "Jadi begitu. Karena aku memang sudah mempunyai rasa padamu, dan kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku, aku menjadi yakin untuk memutuskan Sai," lanjutnya.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum. Separuh senang, separuh ngeri.

Kejam sekali Ino memutuskan Sai di hari ulang tahunnya.

TAPI AKU SENANG! HAHAHA!

Ino kembali berucap saat kami tengah menyusuri koridor dengan langkah kami, menuju kelasku dan kelas Ino yang telah terlihat di sana, beberapa meter lagi dari tempat kami berjalan kini, "Dan anehnya, Sai kelihatan tak keberatan atas keputusanku," Ino meletakkan ujung telunjuk kanannya di dagunya. Dahinya mengerut, pertanda bingung.

"Mungkin dia selama ini tak menyukaimu?"

"Mungkin. Tapi yang lebih aneh, setelah kuputusin, dia langsung mengambil HPnya dan menelpon seseorang."

"Pasti selingkuhannya."

Ino menggeleng lirih, "Tidak mungkin. Aku mendengar jelas saat itu Sai berucap 'Gaara?'! Hn…."

Mendengar ucapan Ino, aku nyaris terjerembab.

Ternyata doaku yang waktu itu terkabul?

Oh Tuhan, aku 'kan hanya bercanda!

_This is it, my never ending embarrassing life_.

**T..H.E.E.N.D**

**Yukeh: **okeh. Udah tamat, tuh. Gimana? Garing? Gak jelas? Tapi happy ending kan? Yay! :D Well, saya telah berusaha untuk tidak meng-OOC-kan Sasuke. Disini, dia memang narsis dan lebay, tapi itu dalam pemikiran/sudut pandangnya sendiri. Sedangkan kepribadian luarnya di sini tetap cool 'kan? XD Saya suka Sasuke yang begitu.

Dan untuk Gaara, yah, dia hanya numpang nama doing berkali-kali, dan hanya untuk diberi imej gay, baik dengan Sasuke atau Sai XP –insert maniacal laughter here-. Tapi dia adalah sahabat yang baik, kan? As to whether he is gay or not with Sai, just leave it to your imagination XD

I did it! SasuIno fic! Yay me!

17 September 2009, 13 WIB

Salam trenggiling,

Yukeh.


End file.
